The Cold Ones
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: The Cold Ones are coming to play in their hometown of Forks. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie haven't seen their friends since their early teens. When they meet them backstage the boys look different, almost not human. What is making them like that?
1. OME, A Concert!

Note: Hey Everyone! I decided to post a Twilight story this time but might put up another Inuyasha one at the same time...Hope you like this one!

Chapter 1: OME, A Concert?!

"Oh my God! Have you heard?!"

Usually the sound of Jessica Stanley's voice would be ignored but today, the way she spoke, actually interested me.

"Are you talking about The Cold Ones coming to town?" Lauren Mallory's nasally voice is also usually ignored.

"Yes! I can't believe they're actually coming here! Bands never come to Forks!" Jessica squealed.

"Well, they are from this town so it's not really surprising. I love Edward, he's so hot! Emmet, Jasper and James have nothing on him!" Lauren's comment made me smile.

Edward Cullen. I had been his friend for a long time. I was the one who used to sing with him when we were younger. When he got the recording deal with his band, I encouraged him to take it. We haven't seen each other since.

Alice Cullen, his sister and my best friend, told me that they were coming to town even before it was announced to the public. We were all 13 and 14 when the boys left to become rock stars, with the exception of one. We're all now 17 and 18, with me having grown physically, especially on top, into a beautiful young lady.

Lauren also spoke about my cousin, Emmet. He had come to live with my father and I at the age of seven when his parents died in a car crash. He was always my protector and would never let any guy do anything to me unless I allowed it, and even then he tried to stop them. He was 16 at the time they left.

Jasper Hale was also mentioned. He was always very quiet and reserved, but always seemed to know how you were feeling, like a sixth sense. He was the twin brother of my other best, Rosalie Hale. We had been friends but never really close. Alice had gotten close to him though. I think Rosalie had gotten close to Emmett too.

The last member, James Gigandet (I know, original, eh?), wasn't really close to me. He was more of a playboy and had always tried to get me in bed. Emmett was constantly fighting with him due to his persistence, but I am not interested in him one bit. I like guys with bronze colored hair and green eyes.

"Looks like the town finally found out." Alice said, sitting next to me at our table.

Her pixie like body was very tiny, being barely 5 feet tall, and her hair spiked in different directions. She always wore dark blue or black jeans with dark colored shirts. Today's shirt was a very dark, almost black, purple. She had a very bubbly personality around her friends but was very closed in public.

"They would sooner or later. Not like a band that big could come to this small rainy town and not be the talk of the town. I'm just happy I'll be able to see my brother and our other two old friends. Plus we are going to be front row at the concert."

Rosalie's arrival was noticed by all. She's so beautiful, she could be a model. Instead she would rather stay here, with her family and take care of them while Jasper was on the road. She was also one of the more popular girls. Every boy would drool over her all the time and she wouldn't give them even a glance.

I also didn't know why she would hang out with us. Yes, she liked metal and rock, just like us, and she did go to all the metal concerts, but she was more preppy. The kind of person who wore bright colors and designer label but she would rather hang out with Alice and I, who are rockers/metal heads, than with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Malory, the whores of the school.

"Seriously, Rose? How are we gonna get front row when they're going to cost us hundreds of dollar, which neither Alice nor I have the sufficient funds for." I said to her, truly wondering why she thought either of us could afford it.

"Jasper said he was gonna buy us our tickets. So now you HAVE to go. I don't think Edward will want to miss seeing you all grown up, Bells. That means we're going to have to bring out your inner beauty to make you look drop-dead gorgeous. You in, Alice?" Rosalie looked at Alice and I knew that she was talking about spending forever in the bathroom with both girls, just like junior prom last year.

"Fine," I knew that disagreeing would get me nowhere, "but I get veto power over the clothing. Nothing too girly ad nothing too revealing. I still have my image to keep up."

Both girl smiled and were already planning what they were going to do to me. It's been so long since I've seen Edward. I mean, I've seen him on TV during their live performances and their video clips but I haven't seen him face to face in four years.

"Alright everyone, quiet down. I know you are all excited about our very own Cold Ones coming to play here but that's still a couple weeks away. Until then you still have to learn biology." Mr. Banner walked around the class, handing out our latest test.

The class went quiet and I could see Rosalie and Alice passing the paper that contained all of their ideas for my transformation. I just know this will turn out badly.

Once class ended the talking about next months concert was restarted. The whole school would be showing up. People were even coming from out of town, from Seattle and even from L.A.

"Okay, Bella, we're going to need to go shopping for the concert and get the right clothes. We cam go down to L.A. this weekend and share a hotel for three days. I'll just ask Edward if he'll mind if I put it in his name. He usually doesn't. Then we'll get you hair cut like you want it so you can get used to it and get used to sleeping with it." Alice winked at me and I knew what she meant.

Since Edward left I've dated a few guys, but nothing serious. Eric Yorkie, Taylor Crowley and a few others. The only guy to try anything was Mike Newton. He thought that being in a movie theater means that he can try to touch me or do what he wants with me. Let's just say that Star Wars will always be traumatic for him.

After that I swore off dating guys. My father set me up with the son of his friend Billy Black, Jacob. He was sweet but kept staring at my breasts. I know they're big but it's not like I can stop them from growing. I told my father I felt he was just too young, being that he was 14 and I was almost 16.

"You're going to have to ask my dad, Alice, 'cause I'm not even going to try. You and Rose are better at convincing parents to do stuff for you than I am."

Alice's famous pouting face came to mind. She had Dr. and Mrs. Cullen wrapped around her finger. How do you think she got her Porches?

Rose was even better. Since she decided to say no to all the modeling contracts that came her way they gave her everything. Jasper always sent money back to them and told them to spend it on whatever they wanted. They ended up getting her a red BMW.

I, on the other hand, would rather stay in my old '59 Chevy pick up than drive such a showy car. Emmett had bought me a Mercedes Guardian, which isn't even out in Europe yet, that's how big their band is. I originally thought he was using it as a joke because it has, mot bullet-proof glass, but missile-proof glass. And four thousand pounds of body armor. _That reminds me, I'm going to have to hit Emmett over the head for that._

Being lost in my thoughts and being the clumsy person that I am, I tripped over the door frame to my next class.

"Walk much, Bella?" Rose asked from her seat. They really were great friends; instead of being worried for me they made fun of me.

"No, not really. I just learned how to walk without falling last week." I replied. Alice and Rose burst out laughing since neither of them never knew what I would answer. I once answered that they should come and pick me up before I decide to make base camp, making the teacher wonder if I was 'special'.

"Alright everyone, I know you all want to talk about the upcoming concert so today's assignment, being that we are studying poetry and music, is to write a song. When I say write one I mean truly make one up. Do not copy a song that has been written by a musician." Mrs. Leigh, our English teacher, always tried to incorporate things happening in Washington State with our projects.

"You can go in groups of two or three people. You have to make up the lyrics and, if possible, even write the music to go with the song. I have talked to Mrs. Best and she said you could use the music area and any instruments needed. She will even supply sheets to write your music on."

I looked at Alice and then at Rose. We have been writing songs and music since we were young. W would write them and the boys would play them. Sometime Edward and Jasper helped to write them and I would play piano if Edward had to play lead guitar. This would be very fun.

Note: Well that's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me if there's anything I wrote wrong or if there's anything you'd like me to write about before the concert, which will be chapter 4, maybe 5. The music will be from artist because I already have songs in mind and I don't want to write my own.


	2. LA Shopping Madness

Note: Here's chapter 2! I really hope you like this one! I am really having fun with this story.

Chapter 2: L.A. Shopping Madness

A week until the concert and Alice and Rose thought it was time for me to get my outfit. I really don't know why. If Edward wants to see me, wouldn't he rather I look like me, like the plain girl I am?

When I mentioned that to Alice she nearly tore my head off.

*Flashback*

"_Bella, you are far from plain! You are a beautiful young woman and no matter what other girls say you are a knock out beauty! They're all just jealous sluts who wish they were in your place. I'm jealous of those things in your bra, mine are so small! Like I was saying, they wish they could go see Edward and the rest of the band. I know he's my brother but he's gotten hot and every girl wishes they hadn't of pushed him away when they were younger. Lauren used to make fun of his disheveled bronze hair and now she was almost begging me to give her one of the three backstage passes that Edward sent."_

*End Flashback*

I was brought out of my memory by the sound of a horn from outside. Alice is the most impatient girl when it came to a shopping trip. If it took 3 hours to get to the shopping area she would get there in two.

I can't believe my dad actually agreed to let me go. If I had asked I would have been told no a hundred times until he got annoyed of me asking and finally say yes.

With Alice it took a "Hello. Mr. Swan" and her famous puppy dog eyes. Life's so unfair sometime.

I grabbed my bag, filled with some clothes Alice picked out, which she said would be perfect for the weather in L.A. and went down to say bye to my father.

"Alright, dad, Alice is here, I'll be back on Sunday, around 5-ish with the way Alice drives. I love you and if you need any food there should be some stuff frozen that is still good." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went out the door.

"Just be ready to cook when you get back!" he said with a chuckle.

Alice was in her Porches, Rose in the back seat sleeping, her eyes urging me to move faster. I put my bag in the trunk and got in on the passengers side.

"It's a good thing we don't have school today, like that we get an extra day to go shopping and get a slight tan from the sun, the actual sun!" Alice exclaimed. She always got so excited on shopping trips. Even if it was 6:00 A.M. on a day we didn't have any school.

"I guess Rose wanted her beauty sleep, huh?" I asked, nodding my head towards her.

"Yeah, she practically bit my head off. I told her last week, when we made these plans that I wanted to leave this early. As we left town she started speeding up.

"We'll be there at about the time the stores open up and Jazz and Edward said they'll pay for everything we buy. Jazz said that I had to make you look irresistible because Edward won't stop talking about seeing you again."

I blushed at that statement. He really wanted to see me that badly. He probably just misses playing music and things like that. Right?

I decided to spend the rest of the drive listening to music and reading my books. Rose woke up at around 8:00 and spent her time in the car giving me tips for my hair and what colors to get the clothes in.

"Believe me, Bella, Blue is your skin colors best friend. You're a little pale, but it looks good, and blue will make your hair and eyes pop too. Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. One rule, no band shirts or anything with a band logo unless it's the Cold Ones." She winked, knowing I wouldn't get any band shirts anyways. I needed some non-band tees to wear for when I go to college interviews.

We were listening to the radio when we heard a song all of us have known since we were 13 and 14.

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Every body's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who had a mind to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Every body's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Every body's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

We were singing along to the whole song. We had all written that song when they were making that demo tape.

"That was The Cold Ones and their first hit, Sweet Dreams! I think I speak for everyone when I ask why they are doing a concert in such a small town. Even if it's their hometown, I'd rather be anywhere than the rainiest place on earth!"

Alice changed the station.

"They're saying that like it's such a horrible place! Only the kids that live in Forks are allowed to talk about how much it sucks!"

"Chill out, Al, We'll show them why they decided to go to Forks instead of Seattle or L.A." Rose stuck her head between us.

"We are here!" Alice squealed and slowed down to meet the speed limit.

"Let's go shopping now, and then we'll go to the hotel and get a mani/pedi, massage and all that other spa crap."

I just nodded, fully knowing she didn't care if we had any objections.

We spent hours in different shops, getting things I really didn't think I needed.

At around 9:00 P.M. we were done for the day and headed to our hotel.

"Hello, suit for Cullen."

Alice had the whole hotel lobby staring.

"Are you related to The Edward Cullen?" the girl behind the counter asked us. Alice nodded.

"Yup. Rose here is related to Jasper and Bella is Emmett's cousin. Now, can we get our keys?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen, here you are." The girl handed her three keys and kept staring at us. Some guys came and took our bags, ready to bring them up to our room as soon as we were ready.

We got to the suit and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It was almost an apartment. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a little kitchen, a sitting room and a huge balcony that looked over the ocean.

"Tomorrow we'll do a spa day and then tan in the sun." Alice made the plans, not caring wether or not we wanted to do that.

I headed straight to my room, changing into a pair of blood red pajama bottoms and a loose fitting black tank top. I saw Alice look at me with a disapproving look but it didn't matter. I just picked up the book I was reading and curled up on the couch.

"Hawksong? What kind of book is that?" Rose asked me.

"It's a book about shape shifters, hawks and snakes, who are at war and the people who are about to become the leaders of their respective…tribes I guess, both want to end the war…you'll have to read it to really understand."

She nodded, but I knew she wouldn't read it. She didn't really like reading or the library. The geeks always stared at her for too long.

"I'm going to shower; I'll be out in 45 minute if you're lucky." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Alice went to her room to go through her purchases and see what else he needed. I thought I had the outfit I needed but knowing Alice and Rose they'll find a hundred more that I'll just have to get.

I guess that's what happens when you become friends with crazy, fashion obsessed people.

Note: Well, here's the 1st part of shopping. I'll post the next part as soon as I can. R&R, tell me anything you think should be added. Can I have at least 2 reviews to see if I should even continue with this or just delete it and put up a new one!


	3. Day at the Spa…

Note: Well I decided that since people are adding this story to their favorites that I must be doing something right. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Day at the Spa…

"Alright ladies! Today we have a spa day! We got into the most exclusive spa in the US!" Alice continued to ramble on and on, but I ignored it. I had become used to her body language so I knew what she was saying without listening.

As we drove there I checked different stations for music that was actually good. I stopped when I heard their voices.

_Life is a waterfall,_

_We're one in the river,_

_And one again after the fall._

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word,_

_We lose ourselves,_

_But we find it all_

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,_

_Always want to go,_

_But you never want to stay,_

_And we are the ones that want to choose,_

_Always want to play,_

_But you never want to lose._

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Life is a waterfall,_

_We drink from the river,_

_Then we turn around and put up our walls._

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word,_

_We lose ourselves,_

_But we find it all_

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,_

_Always want to go,_

_But you never want to stay,_

_And we are the ones that want to choose,_

_Always want to play,_

_But you never want to lose,_

_ohhh_

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Aerials, so up high,_

_When you free your eyes,_

_Eternal prize._

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Aerials, so up high,_

_When you free your eyes,_

_Eternal prize_.

We sang along again, knowing the lyrics better than Edward and the gang since we wrote it.

Arriving at the spa I felt strange. The girls going in and out were all dressed in tight tank tops and the shortest pieces of material that could be called skirts.

I was dressed in jeans that clung to my body only slightly and loose Metallica tank. Alice and Rose must've noticed the way I looked at the girls.

"It's alright, Bells, you have better assets that don't need to be showed off" Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me into the spa.

I got more strange looks from the girls inside. The three girls behind the counter were even more beautiful than the ones being pampered.

"Hello," the strawberry blond said, "Do you have an appointment?" She eyed all of us, probably hoping to turn us down.

"We have an all-day spa treatment for three, under the name Cullen." Alice smirked as they recognized the name.

"As in-" A darker haired girl started but was cut off before being able to speak her thought.

"Yes, she's related to Jasper and she's related to Emmett, now can we just get started with the massage. It's supposed to be an hour and a half long, so I'd like to have the room next to us ready with the mud bath…"

As she went off telling the girl how to run her spa, Rose and I glared at all the girls in the spa.

"Why is it so hard to believe that we are related to them? You look like Jasper because you two are twins and Emmett and I have many of the same features." I was frustrated with the looks I got. One girl, a red head, spoke up.

"We just can't believe Emmett would actually pay for you to get your tits done. I guess he wants you to strike it rich in porn so he could have an excuse to jack off to you."

"Emmett didn't pay for anything! These are real. R-E-A-L. Real! If you don't believe it then you can go fuck yourself. I hope I don't see you again or else you're going to need a cosmetic surgeon." My fists were ready to connect with her face but I controlled myself. Edward wouldn't believe how much I changed

The red head turned to her friend.

"Let's go, Bree, Riley is waiting for us." She sneered at me and I just stared back at her with as much hatred as I could.

"Alright girls, let's get this started. Bella, you are going to be massaged by Tanya, Rose by Irina and I'm getting a girl named Kate. We'll see you meet back up in the mud baths. Then after we clean off we'll get mani/pedi's. By the time we're done it'll be about 3:30. We'll get an early supper and go shopping until the shops close. Then we'll put on some of our new clothes and go clubbing, since this will be our last night here. Let's get going!" She led us to the rooms we were supposed to be in. Alice is a pushy person.

The massage was heavenly. I never had a professional massage before and this was the best. Alice had been right about that. Tanya had been nice to me. She asked questions about my life and nothing about being related to Emmett.

Alice Rose and I met up in the mud bath, like she said would happen.

"So, Bella how was your very first massage?" she asked, relaxing in the mud.

"That was the greatest ever. I'm not going back to asking Angela in math class, ha-ha"

After a half hour we went to shower off and got our nail done. Having never had my nails done I was a little worried about what would happen but Tanya was very gentle with me and very sweet. Again she kept the conversation to things in the news and other things that weren't personal.

At 3:00, just as Alice said, we were out and going shopping. I picked out a black and purple corset and a pair of black jeans and a purple belt for out night at the club.

Alice got more bags of clothes, making her total to 127 for this weekend, and that's not a record. Rose had about 94 bags, which once again wasn't a record. I had about 49, and that's only because both Rose and Alice forced me into buying so much.

"Alright Bells, are you ready to go?" Alice asked after paying for the purchases.

I looked at her like she was crazy. I was always ready to go, they always took forever.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I replied. Better to pretend I didn't care.

We went into Alice's car, which somehow was able to hold all of our bags, and headed back to the hotel.

After emptying the car and fitting everything we could into the bags we brought with us and fitting everything else into as little bags as we could, we finally started getting ready for the night at the club.

Note: I hope you guys like this one! Could I get at least one review from you people, please? I just want one person to tell me what they think about the story. R&R to tell me what I am missing or what you think.


	4. …Night at the Club

Note: I got my first review for this story YAY!! I love knowing what you think of my stories so even if it's to tell me that I made a mistake somewhere. Since I got a review I have decided to update! See more reviews = faster update.

Chapter 4: …Night at the Club

I took out the black and purple corset and pair of black jeans and my purple belt. I wore some knee high boots that I've loved since Edward had given them to me for my 14th birthday, to finish up the outfit. That was my outfit for the club. I had my fake ID in hand too, because I got carded some times.

Alice wore a dark green corset and black jeans with stiletto healed shoes. She looked really hot and I couldn't believe she didn't have a guy, but I guess she just wanted to date Jasper.

Rosalie was a little showier. She wore a tight blue tank top and black jean shorts and stiletto healed boots.

No wonder we never got turned down. She looked like a model and the guys at the door didn't want to risk not letting her in.

Alice's porches got us to the club and right in the door with out getting carded or anything. We were getting hotter every time!

As soon as we got in we went to the bar to get something to drink. After a couple shots we decided to dance. We usually stuck with each other since people were too intimidated by Rosalie, scared of me because of my clothes and attitude and knew that Alice got very angry, very easily.

As we reached the dance floor a song called What Hurts the Most by Cascada came on. I saw Alice's eyes light up, she loves this song.

We grinded on each other on the dance floor and basically looked hot. Song after song we just danced. After a good 30 minutes we decided to grab a drink and sit down to talk about the concert.

"So, Bella, what are you going to do when you see Edward?" Alice was already tipsy, which wasn't surprising, she's a light weight.

Her question did make me think. I didn't know how I would react to seeing him. I haven't seen him since I 'became a woman' and I don't know how he's changed.

I'm not the innocent girl I was when he left. I drink, I have tattoos and I have self inflicted wounds from the nights when Charlie got drunk and tried some things he shouldn't. I wasn't the same girl at all.

"I'm not sure Al, I haven't seen him in so long and I don't know how he's changed or if he'll like the way I look now. He may not even remember who I am…" I thought back to when I was looking at my full length mirror this morning.

I looked at my tattoo, which was a lion and a lamb lying down together. I remember when I got it. Emmett had just sent me a copy of their new CD cover and I remembered Edward saying that he was like a lion because of his loyalty and grace and I was like a lamb because I was so pale. I knew right then that I wanted that tattoo.

Then I stared at my arms. There were barely visible scars the, and to the untrained eye, my arm looked normal. To my friends and family who saw the, they were there and attracted their eyes to them.

Then I looked at my breasts and wished I had normal sized ones, like Alice or Rosalie. But no, I had to get these big things that all guys wanted to see.

I really didn't know what Edward will think of me. I just hope he recognizes me.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, I don't think he could ever forget a beauty like you! You are a knockout beauty! Almost every guy in the club was looking at you while we danced. You were even outshining Rose at times!" She had surprise in her voice as she said the last thing, like she couldn't believe guys weren't looking at Rose. Truthfully, I couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah but it's different with Edward. He knows the person I was when he left. How do you know he'll like the new Bella?"

Alice was going to respond when Rosalie interrupted.

"Three cute guys, 10 o'clock."

We all looked the way she spoke and I saw three guys who looked a lot alike. They were from the La Push Reservation; I had seen then there before.

I waved them over ad once they got closer recognized Jacob. Once they got to our table they sat down.

"I don't think you're allowed in here Jake, you're supposed to be 18 just to get in." He smirked

"Well, we got some fake ID's, well at least Embry and I do. Sam is old enough to get in without faking his age." He pointed to the boys as he spoke their names. The one named Sam spoke next.

"They begged me to take them out so I decided to bring them to L.A., since it has better clubs then back home. Their parents think they're getting taught self defense." He chuckled. He had a nice voice, full of confidence and something like brother like protectiveness for the boys.

"Well, I'm Alice Cullen; this is Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan!" Alice made it seem like she was really excited to have them know our names.

"She's drunk already." I let them know.

They nodded and quickly realization dawned on their faces.

"Wait—Cullen, Hale and Swan? As in Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale and Emmett Swan?" Embry said. The other guys gave him a look that said why-did-you-say-that? I shook it off and spoke.

"Yes, we are related to them. Why? Do you guys like their music too?"

"Yeah they're alright. It's just not every day we have the siblings of celebrities near where we live." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Not many celebrities are from Forks anyways. You guys wanna dance?" Alice, being drunk, couldn't stop herself before she asked.

"Sure!" Jake seemed a little too happy and eager to dance. I knew he wanted to dance with me, so I grabbed Sam and led him to the dance floor.

Alice gave me a glare, since I took Sam and Rose took Embry, she was stuck with Jake.

I didn't really care; I just didn't want to dance with Jake.

Sam was a pretty good dancer and didn't seem to care about my body, just keeping his hands on my waist. Jake and Embry on the other hand, seemed to be just as drunk as Alice and couldn't stop 'accidentally' touching the girls whenever they could.

"They don't really get out much, let alone dance with good looking girls. They're trying to remember the feeling of their bodies." Sam chuckled. I almost wished he would explore my body. I could tell he wasn't going to try to get me in bed like every other guy in here would try. That's one thing I still had and I wouldn't give it to anyone but the man of my life.

For some unknown reason, a slow song came on. It was Every Time We Touch, also by Cascada.

"Alright everyone! Only a guy and girl can dance together during this song, no girl-girl dancing. If you aren't with someone already, find someone or get off the dance floor." The DJ got off the microphone and started helping people find partners.

I was about to leave the dancing area when Sam pulled me closer.

"They didn't say we had to be a couple; only that we had to be a girl and a guy. Let's continue." The way he spoke made me swoon a little and I agreed. Why not dance with a very hot guy. When I say hot, I mean he seemed to be on fire but it was probably just from dancing.

He brought me close and put his arms around my waist. I brought my arms up to put them around his neck.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go._

_'Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_'Need you by my side._

He moved so gracefully and he looked at me with no lust that was usually there when I danced with guys. Instead it was more like the protectiveness I heard in his voice before.

When the song ended he took me to our table where the others were.

"Man, I bet Quil wishes he left Clair with Emily and came with us." Embry said as we sat down.

"Who's Quil?"

"He's a friend of ours. He volunteered to help our friend Emily watch her cousin with her. He really likes kids, and would rather spend time with them other than with us. He's still a kid at heart." The protectiveness was back in Sam's voice and I could tell he really liked hanging out with these boys. I knew some of them were mostly alone, only having one parent, so I guess the boys were like brothers.

"Yeah, but Leah's there so they won't be having much fun unless you want to hear three people crying…" Jacob said.

I decided not to ask anymore, and took Alice's keys out of her purse; she didn't notice.

"I think we should get going. It's late and Charlie wants me home for supper tomorrow so we'd have to leave around 2:00 with your driving which means we have to be up by 12:00 at the latest which gives us about 10 hours of sleep, minus maybe a half hour to get home and change…." I loved that it took a lot to get me drunk. That way I could drive short distances safely.

"Alright, we'll see you out. We should leave too, these guys are gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow, which should prove entertaining." Sam said as he and the other two got up from the table and walked us out.

I got into the passenger seat and waited for the other two to get in before starting the car. I waved at Sam as he drove by and took off to our hotel.

As soon as we entered the room both Alice and Rose went to their bathrooms. I just went to bed.

Note: I hope you guys like the La Push crew being put into this chapter. They'll make sense later on. R&R please!!


	5. Great Songs, Horrible Memories

Note: Hello everyone! Since people have been adding this story to their favourites I guess that means that they like this story. I'd rather have reviews to tell me what I'm missing, or if you think it sucks. I don't care, just review. I hope everyone is excited about the concert scene! It'll be in the next chapter, because I found this one too long to add all those songs and the meeting. Anyways, I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I just realized that I haven't been putting these. I own nothing, only the plot of this story. I won't be putting them up before very chapter because I forget...

Chapter 5: Great Songs, Horrible Memories

"The songs are due today, so they better be ready!" Mrs. Leigh called out after the bell rang. We were in the auditorium for the presentations. Most of the students had papers in their hands and were memorising the last of their songs.

Alice, Rose and I were calm and confident. This song was the best we have ever written. All three of us would song while Alice played guitar while Rose and I played piano.

I wrote this song a long time ago, when someone just looked at me and asked me if I was sad. It was just after Edward had left and I was trying to hide my feelings. That didn't work out too well.

"First we will hear...Alice, my dear; you are first on the list!"

_Well her name started with a C, I don't know why it's so surprising..._

We got up and went to our instruments and tuned them. After a short nod we were ready. (_Bella' part_, **Rose's part**, Alice's part)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up) _Wake me up inside_

(I can't wake up) _Wake me up inside_

(Save me) _Call my name and save me from the dark_

(**Wake me up**) _Bid my blood to run_

(**I can't wake up**) _Before I come undone_

(**Save me**) _Save me from the nothing I've become_

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

(_Wake me up_) **Wake me up inside**

(_I can't wake up_) **Wake me up inside**

(_Save me_) **Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up) **Bid my blood to run**

(I can't wake up) **Before I come undone**

(Save me) **Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

**Bring me to life**

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

**All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

**Don't let me die here**

There must be something more

_Bring me to life_

(**Wake me up**) Wake me up inside

(**I can't wake up**) Wake me up inside

(**Save me**) Call my name and save me from the dark

(_Wake me up_) Bid my blood to run

(_I can't wake up_) Before I come undone

(_Save me_) Save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie**

There's nothing inside

_**Bring me to life**_

The auditorium was silent; a mixture of shock, jealousy and awe. After the girls but the instruments back there was a roar of applause and praise. The girls just looked at each other and laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's finally here!! The concert is tonight. Bella you look stunning and you're not even dressed up or anything!" Alice exclaimed. She just had way too much energy for 7:30 A.M. but that's how she usually was.

I, on the other hand, was still tired and crabby and may have scared Charlie with the corset I decided to wear so it would be easier to change later tonight.

It was tight and black with some dark green sheen to it. I wore baggy black jeans for now which would be switched to some tight ones Alice kept at her place after the shopping to make sure I didn't forget them. I also had my favourite boots on.

Rose was dressed in her normal attire of a light coloured tank top, pale blue with lacy purple trim, with a dark denim skirt that landed a couple inches above her knee, and her signature stiletto boots. I don't know how she can walk in those without falling.

Alice was bouncing up and down in a black tank top with a sheer blood red shirt over it and a pair of tight black jeans. She wore ballerina flats, which is unusual for her, and her hair was actually just laying on her head with no gel in it.

We weren't the only ones who were excited about going to the concert tonight. Every girl in town had been getting ready for the last month. Of course, we didn't really need that much time but like we said before, not many bands play in Forks

As we drove down to the diner with our respective parents for our monthly brunch none of us could keep their thoughts off of our old friends. We settled into a couple of tables in the middle, seeing as we were 8 people and the tables could only hold six each.

"Are you girls happy that the boys are back in town?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Yeah, we really are. It's been just too long since we saw them and we've all grown up so much..." I trailed off. We grew up, but we also changed. What if Edward doesn't like what I've done with my life and body?

My arms held faded scars from when I fell into a depression at 16, when I almost got raped at a party.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey there honey, what's your name?" A tall olive skinned man asked me. He looked so handsome and his voice was so sweet and calming._

"_I'm Bella, and you are?" I smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I am Laurent."_

_We spoke for several minutes. He asked me if I wanted a drink and when I said yes he left to get me something._

_When he came back he handed me a glass of vodka and we went to sit down._

_After a few more minutes I started to feel weird, not drunk form the alcohol, but dizzy and my vision was fuzzy. I felt him pick me up bridal style and go somewhere up some stairs. I felt something soft and fluffy under me and realized it was a bed._

"_We are going to have fun, Bella." He whispered into my ear and then licked it. I didn't like that way it felt. I tried to push him away but I was too weak. I decided to try to speak._

"_No, please get off." What was meant to be yelled came out in a whisper. He chuckled._

"_Don't worry; it won't hurt...unless you want it rough." He started kissing me down my neck, to my collarbone. I tried one more time. "No, get off, don't."_

_He slapped me hard. I felt the stinging in my cheek._

"_Listen, Bella, I am going to do this and you won't be able to stop me!" His voice was cold and full of lust, not like earlier._

_I prepared myself to scream when I felt his lips crash on mine. I tried to protest, to push him off of me, but whatever he gave me made me weak and I could barely move my body._

_Just as he was starting to pull my pants off the door swung open and Laurent was dragged off of me. I saw people in police uniforms and was very glad that they were here. Charlie came to me and picked me up. He brought me outside and told someone to call the hospital and have a rape kit ready. He also said to have Dr. Cullen there to take care of me; I didn't let any other doctors treat me._

_*end flashback*_

I was brought out of my memories by my food arriving. I guess my dad ordered my veggie burger for me.

The conversation was light, about school and our excitement to see the boys. Dr. Cullen seemed to have realized what I had been thinking of because he smiled at me warmly.

He had been the one to get me all the help I needed during my depression and he was the only one I told about what happened that night, other than the basic details the cops needed.

"Alright girls, I know you will be going backstage to see the boys after the concert but I want you home by 2:00 A.M. at the latest. Any later and I will send a squad to pick you up." Charlie wasn't bluffing. The last time we stayed out later than we were allowed the party was stopped and we were dragged into the cars by Charlie himself. The perks of being chief...

As we finished eating our parents started talking about how we used to be with the boys. How we used to sing together and that time when we made a fake wedding for Esme, Mrs. Cullen, so she could always have that to look at when she wanted to make it seem like Edward and I were together and she could have grand children. I miss those times.

"You ready to come over, Bells?" Alice asked me, pulling me out of my memories.

"Yeah, let's go!" I couldn't hide my excitement.

I hugged Charlie goodbye and ran to Alice's Porches. I got to the passenger's seat before Rosalie so she had to sit in back. Alice sped off to her house.

As soon as we got there we ran to her room and quickly changed, not caring that we were naked around each other. We had done worse before...

As soon as everyone was dressed we left the house on our way to the only place that could hold a concert in Forks.

Note: Here is chapter 5! The concert will be next and may also contain them meeting the boys backstage, depends on how long it is. R&R please!!! At least one review for this chapter.


	6. The Cold Ones in Concert

Note: I'm back with the concert! *everyone cheers* Alright, calm down. All of these songs are from various bands and if you want to know what they are call either PM me or, preferably, review to ask. I'd like to thank the people who took the time to review and I'd like to thank everyone who has put this on their favorite stories list, since that means I'm doing a good job.

Chapter 6: The Cold Ones in Concert

"When we get to the ticket booth I'll tell the guy who we are and he'll give us our tickets and backstage passes. Then we will go into the stadium and rock out with our dear old friends and family. After that we will hang with our friends and family. Then by 1:30 A.M. we have to leave, unless we want Charlie to come and get us, embarrassing us forever."

When Alice made plans about shopping or a concert, they were followed. She never let us do something that wasn't planned unless she planned for something unplanned to happen. It makes sense...

"And what happens if they don't have our tickets?" Rose dared to ask.

"I'll kill Jazz and Edward." She answered simply. We knew she would try too. With a name like Cullen people don't mess with you.

As we walked from the parking lot to the ticket booth we heard two annoying, nasally voices.

"I **am** Alice Cullen; just give me the damn tickets!" Lauren yelled at the man behind the counter, emphasizing the word 'am'.

"I know who Alice Cullen is, and for the last time, you are not her." He looked from Lauren to Jessica. "And I know that you aren't Rosalie Hale. No one is as beautiful as her."

Lauren and Jessica were getting ready to argue again when we came up behind them to get our tickets and backstage passes.

"Alice, sweetie, there you are! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up!" He spoke directly to us. The boy/man, Mark, was always the one who held our tickets for any show. He knew who we are and he has a crush on Rosalie.

"Oh, Mark, you know I wouldn't miss a concert. Especially when my brother is in the band." Alice said, pushing Lauren and Jessica out of the way. She took the tickets and passes from him when Lauren decided to try to take them from her. Worst idea every.

Alice quickly moved out of the way and put the tickets into her purse. As Jessica tried to steal her purse Alice moved just in time for Jessica and Lauren to collide with each other.

"Maybe next time you should just give up before you make yourselves look uglier." Rosalie walked over them while they were recovering. I opted to walk around them.

"Bella, dear, Edward asked me to give you this before you went inside. He wants to see you wearing it." Mark took out a black box. I opened it and was surprised with what was inside.

A gold bracelet, with a small heart shaped stone - I wasn't sure which stone – attached to the chain.

"Wow, Bells, it's beautiful!" Alice looked at it and couldn't stop touching it.

"Jasper and Emmett have things for you girls but they want to see your reactions. Edward couldn't wait for her to have it. Go figure, he's never been patient." Mark said as others came up to get their tickets.

"Really? Wow..." I guess Alice couldn't believe that the guys had gotten us presents.

As we walked into the 'stadium', we noticed hundreds and hundreds of teenage girls and a few boys. Most of the boys were wearing uniforms, which meant they were only there to work.

Our 'seats' were some fold up chairs that would not be in use during the concert but were needed before and after the concert.

"Our seats seem to be right in front, in the middle..." Rose searched for our seats. "Ah, here they are!"

We sat down and began waiting. The concert would officially start in 10 minutes, and the stadium was already filling up. Unfortunately, there were a couple of bands on before them. The bands were OK, but we wanted to see our old friends.

As the places around us were being filled I heard the annoying, nasally voice again.

"Oh, great! Just fucking great! We are stuck behind these losers! Why can't they just go in a hole and die?" Lauren acted as if she was speaking to Jessica but she was really speaking to us.

"Because we don't want to live anywhere near you, slut." Rose replied, almost matter-of-factly.

"Why you-"

Lauren was cut off by a security guard coming up to us.

"Everything alright, ladies?" He was big and very muscular. The sluts must be shitting bricks.

"Everything is fine, Michael, we always speak to each other like that." Alice gave him her best smile and innocent face. Michael looked tough but he's a little puppy inside.

As he walked away Lauren and Jessica just whispered to each other.

"Is pixie Cullen fucking everyone who works here or something?" Jessica asked.

"Probably. Who does she think she is calling us slut?" Lauren answered back.

I decided not to answer their question; I didn't need to have a fight tonight when I was so close to being with Edward again.

The lights soon darkened and the first band started playing. They were alright. More emo/punk, not really metal or even rock. They played for a good 25-30 minutes and then went off.

After another 10 minutes the next band went on. They were a little more rock, maybe a little metal, which was easier for me to pay attention to their music. Their set lasted only 20 minutes, because the drummer apparently broke his wrist while playing. Guess he played too hard.

There was another 10 minute break, this time though, everyone was pumped and ready for The Cold Ones. I still laugh at how we came up with their name.

We were all hanging around at Alice's and Edward's house during winter break. We were all drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, chocolate bars and other sweet things Esme had left for us before going to work.

Emmett had decided to stick his hands in the snow and put them on Rosalie's bare back. He said, "I am the Cold One, obey me or freeze!"

That's when both Alice and I jumped up and yelled out in synchronization.

"That's it! The Cold Ones!"

Everyone thought it was genius, nothing like that had ever been used. The name was loved by everyone and it help lead them to a recording deal.

A man went on the stage, an obvious plan to get the crowed even crazier than they already were.

"Are you ready for The Cold Ones?" He asked, earning a huge roar from the crowd. Ha asked again.

"I said, are you ready Forks, for The Cold Ones?"

The crowd roared once again. He asked us a few more times before he seemed satisfied with our response.

"Alright Forks, get ready for the biggest band in the world, The Cold Ones!" He went of the stage and the lights went out. It was total darkness.

The music to their first song started while we were still unable to see them. I knew which song was starting. Animal I Have Become. I didn't know what inspired this song or most of their songs since they left. As the guitar started playing a little rougher the lights flickered on and off. When Edward started singing they came on, illuminating the whole stage.

He looked so much better than he had on TV and I couldn't believe it was him.

_I can't escape this hell._

_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal. (This animal, this animal.) _

_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I've lied,_

_But there's still rage inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare._

_I can't escape this hell._

_This animal. _

_This animal. _

_This animal. _

_This animal. _

_This animal. _

_This animal. _

_This animal. _

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_This animal I have become_

That song ended and went straight into their next one, Mr. Jack, followed by The Nobodies, Aerials, and Sweat Dreams.

"How are you all doing here in Forks?" Edward asked the crowd. His voice was heavenly, melodic. He seemed to shimmer a little but I thought it was just my imagination.

"We are very happy to be back in our home town, to see some of our old friends and our family right here with us." He glanced down at us and smiled. I heard all the girls around the three of us gasp and I felt their eyes burning holes into my body. I ignored them.

"To celebrate having my family here," He motioned to someone and then to Alice, "I'd like to ask my little sister, Alice Cullen, to come join me for a moment of nostalgia."

The man came up to Alice and helped her get onto the stage.

_Seems like the little pixie was keeping this a secret from Rose and I...We'll get her for it later._

"Alright, Edward, you got me up here. What do you want us to sing?"

He smirked. Almost all of the people in the stadium swooned.

"I'd like to sing What Have You Done."

Alice and Edward used to sing that one together, before I got over my shyness and started to sing.

The music started and Alice placed herself like she had done so many times before. She started.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now!_

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know, should stop believing_

_I know, there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

_What have you done now!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_(What have you done now?)_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What you done?_

_What have you done now!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh _

_(What have you done now?)_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done now, what have you done?_

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_(What have you done now?)_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh _

_(What have you done now?)_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

They were amazing. The crowd roared to life once again after the song was over. Alice headed off the stage and came back to us.

"You know you are in trouble for keeping this from us, right?" Rose said as she came back between us. She just grinned and the concert continued. Edwards piano was now on the stage and Jasper had switched to an acoustic guitar.

"We are going to tune it down for just a little bit."

The tune for Never too late started. Everyone went quiet once again.

_This world will never be what I expected,_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_No one will ever see this side reflected,_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_The world we knew won't come back._

_The time we've lost can't get back._

_The life we had won't be ours again._

_This world will never be what I expected._

_And if I don't belong..._

_Even if I say, "It'll be alright,"_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late._

_It's never too late._

_(It's never too late.)_

_It's not too late._

_It's never too late._

He didn't give anyone anytime to react before going into the next one. Gone Forever started, and then they switched back to the more dark and heavy songs with The Beautiful People, Given up, and the Valentine's Day.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Edwards question was once again answered by a loud roar from the crowd. That smirk was on his face again. "This is our last song so let me hear you scream!"

As the crowd screamed, the music for their final song started. It was one of their newest ones. If I was Your Vampire, a very strange song.

_6 a.m. Christmas morning._

_No shadows,_

_No reflections here._

_Lying cheek to cheek_

_In your cold embrace._

_So soft and so tragic_

_As a slaughterhouse._

_You press the knife_

_Against your heart._

_And say,_

_"I love you, so much you must kill me now."_

_I love you_

_So much_

_You must kill me now._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the sun._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no one._

_Hold my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has come._

_Digging your smile apart_

_With my spade tongue._

_The hole is where the heart is._

_We built this tomb together,_

_And I won't fill it alone._

_Beyond the pale_

_Everything is black_

_No turning back._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the sun._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no one._

_Hold my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has come._

_Blood-stained sheets_

_In the shape of your heart,_

_This is where it starts..._

_Blood-stained sheets_

_In the shape of your heart,_

_This is where it starts._

_This is where it will end._

_Here comes the moon again._

_6:19 and I know I'm ready_

_Drive me off the mountain._

_You'll burn,_

_I'll eat your ashes._

_The impossible wheels seducing_

_Our corpse._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the sun._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no one._

_Hold my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has come._

_Beyond the pale_

_Everything is black_

_No turning back._

_Beyond the pale_

_Everything is black_

_No turning back._

_This is where it starts._

_This is where it will end._

_Here comes the moon again._

_This is where it starts._

_This is where it will end._

_Here comes the moon again._

_Here comes the moon again_

_Here comes the moon again_

The crowd roared for the final time tonight. The boys all came to the front of the stage and said good bye in his own way. Emmett, always copying the other bands as a child, threw his drum sticks out to the crowd.

As they exited, I felt slightly anxious; I would be seeing that beautiful creature face to face very soon.

Note: I decided to leave it here for now, since it's already long enough. I'll post the meeting in the next chapter, please review; tell me how annoyed you are because you wanted to see the boys' reaction, or tell me you can't wait. I don't care, just please review.


	7. Wow, the Boys

Note: I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, I've been sick. I tried to work on the story but I wasn't allowed near the computer because I could contaminate others in my house. I ended up typing it on the computer in my room (no Internet, very slow) and I finally finished it today in class.

I'd once again like to thank the people who have added my story to their favorites, which I still consider meaning it's a good story and I should continue. I'm a little disappointed that people don't seem to want to review but I'll take what I can get for now. It's time for the chapter we've all been waiting for! The girls will finally see the boys again after 4 years. Read on to see what happens.

Chapter 7: Wow, the Boys...

"Here you are ladies. Hope you ladies have fun tonight." Michael walked away from the door, which had the words The Cold Ones on a paper in bold. I was completely anxious by now and Alice could see it on my face.

"Don't worry, Bells, he already kind of saw you earlier and he knows you have grown into a beautiful girl. Snap out of it!"

Her words were meant to reassure me but I still felt anxious. I took a deep breath and was about to know when I heard Edward speaking to his band mates.

"Fine, but only two. And in another room. I don't want to hear or smell anything, got it, James?" He seemed very angry at James; almost irritated.

We didn't hear anything more coming from the room, so Alice decided to push by me and knocked on the door.

Very quickly, almost super speed, the door swung open and Edward, even more gorgeous than before, was standing there, smiling at us.

"It's nice to see you again, Alice, did you have fun tonight?" He was grinning. His teeth looked a little sharp, pointed. His hair was still the same color as it had always been, his skin was very pale, but h had always been that way, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Alice ruined my view as she went to hug him. "Yes, Edward, I did have fun, but Rose and Bella want to kill me now. How come you're so cold?"

I thought I saw him look at Emmett and Jasper but his head barely moved.

"We've been sitting right next to the air conditioner; I guess I was there a little too long."

She nodded and went to hug Jasper and Emmett.

Rose was the next one to hug him and quickly went off to the other two boys without a word.

I was the only one left near the door. I looked at Edward again and noticed something very different about him. His eyes. They had been green for as long as I could remember. Now they were a golden color, butterscotch and topaz mixed together.

I couldn't look away from them. I tried again, just looking at his face.

It was perfect. His cute little nose, perfectly sculpted cheek bones, and his perfectly full lips. They looked so good, I wanted to kiss them, but I knew he would probably be surprised and would push me away.

"Wow, Bella, you've grown up very nicely." His velvet voice made my body feel weak.

He took a step towards me and put his arms out. I almost jumped into them, but he didn't have any problems catching me. His skin was cold, but the way I was sweating, it felt great. It took Emmett's laughter to bring us out of our daydream.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about Bella not liking 'Rock star ' Edward." Everyone laughed at his comment.

I blushed as we let each other go. I looked around and saw Alice sitting next to Jasper and Rose practically on top of Emmett. They were both smiling at me and Alice 's eyes went wide.

"I almost forgot, Mark said you guys had gifts for Rose and I, Bella already got hers and I want mine!" Alice's famous pout was on her face and Jasper and Emmett had boxes in their hands almost like magic.

"Here, Alice, I know you'll like it." Jasper handed her the box. Once she opened it her eyes lit up.

She pulled out a beautiful white gold choker with a green gem attached to the middle of the necklace.

"Oh, Jasper, it's beautiful!" She hugged him so tight I thought he couldn't breath; but he looked fine.

Rose opened her box next. She got a gold necklace with a pink gem attached to hers. She didn't jump into Emmett's arms but looked at him longingly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That reminds me, how do you like your present?" Edward had his arm around my waist, leading over to a couch, where I first noticed James.

He still hadn't changed. The same long dirty blonde hair, tight black shirts that he thought made him look good and black jeans. He also had that same smug look on his face.

"Hello, Bella, you've grown up sexy."

"Yeah, but you're still the same asshole you were when you left." I turned to Edward, not giving James any time to answer back. "I love the bracelet, I never expected this."

"Well, I knew that your birthday was a couple of months ago and I couldn't get anything to you then so I decided tonight would be the best time. Plus I wanted to see it on you to prove something to the asshole there." He pointed to James, who was sitting right next to me and was glaring at Edward

"I told you Bella still liked me better than you. Now will you please just leave and get what ever you want to do over with." Edward looked disgusted for a fraction of a second. James only smiled and went to another room.

"What do you girls want to do tonight?" Jasper was only looking at Alice but he was speaking to all of us.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go anywhere because we won't get any privacy with you boys around. And I'd rather not run into the La Push boys again." Rosalie laughed at her comment, Alice and I did too. The boys, on the other hand, didn't look confused; more like concerned or worried. I decided to make them feel better.

"Don't worry, guys, nothing really happened, it's just that the boys, well Jake and Embry, were kind of drooling over Rose and Alice. They did look hot, but that doesn't mean 16 year old boys can drool over them." I laughed again and I felt Edward tighten his arm around my shoulder.

"Then I guess we'll stay here and party till Charlie wonders where you are and sends the search party!" Jasper was laughing now as well.

The mood seemed to have changed, everyone was calm and giddy.

"Let's get the party started!" Emmett's voice boomed through the room. He turned on the radio and some annoying song came on.

"Hey, Bella, when you kissed a girl, did you like it?" Alice winked at me as she said this. I saw all the boys stop what they were doing and stare at me. I laughed and blushed.

"I liked it, but the question is, did Rose like it?"

It happened when Rose and I were a little too drunk and wanted to experiment. It was fun but we both decided we'd rather boys, girls was our last resort.

"Oh, you know I loved it Bella. BTW, you still owe me something." She winked at me. I didn't owe her anything but she wanted to tease the boys.

"Let's go into the other room and I can give you what I owe you." We moved towards each other and went towards the door. Faster than I expected, Emmett was at the door, stopping us from leaving.

"How 'bout you girls do that latter, right now I want Rose to myself." I only noticed his eye color now. His eyes were the same color of amber as Edwards. I have to check Jasper's eyes.

"Fine, ruin our fun!" I pretended to look disappointed and went towards Jasper.

"I haven't been a good friend, I haven't said hello yet." He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Bella, how have you been?" I smiled at him and looked at his eyes. Gold. There had to be an explanation.

"Do you guys wear contacts during your shows to add some sort of thing to yourselves? You all have gold eyes right now. Edwards were green, I could never forget those and Emmett's were as brown as mine. Jasper's were hazel or something like that...but none of your eyes were ever gold."

I saw the all stiffen slightly, almost too quickly for the human eye. Edward started speaking as Rose and Alice checked the boys' eyes.

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun to have gold eyes during our concerts so that the light reflects off our eyes. We forgot we had them in, but we don't take them out till at night, just for show in case we meet fans."

I had trouble believing that, but decided to let it go. "Alright, then lets party!"

Note: Hello! It's finally up so please review. I will reply back if you have answers


	8. Research and Conclusions

Note: Hey everyone! I'd like to thank anyone who thinks that this is a good story and everyone who is reading and reviewing.

Once again I'm sorry it took a while to update but I'm still sick do I can only type on the computer in my room, which is extremely slow, and I can only go on the main computer for a few minutes to check my email and stuff like that. Also, I couldn't log in for a couple of days... I'm going to try to post the next as soon as possible. For now, here is the chapter you couldn't wait for in Twilight lol. (The research)

Chapter 8: Research and Conclusions

"Come on Alice, step on it!"

We were speeding down the streets, five minutes away from my house. We hadn't paid much attention to the time and when Emmett told us it was quarter to 2:00 we freaked. We quickly said our goodbye's and sped off into the darkness that could only be found in a small town.

"Come on! My dad is going to get the army on our tales if I don't make it in before 2:00!"

She stopped in front of my house and I just jumped out, quickly yelling bye and fighting my pockets for my keys.

I got them out and opened the door at 2:01. Charlie was already on the phone with someone from his department.

"I know Claire, but Bella also knows that 2:00 was the latest she could be out...Ah, here she is now. Thanks Claire, see you in the morning." He hung up the phone and turned towards me.

"Jeez dad you could have at least waited an extra 5 minutes before setting up a squad team to find us..." I walked towards the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. Charlie followed me.

"Sorry honey, but after what almost happened I'm not taking any chances."

"We were with our old friends, not some random people at a party. We were just laughing, catching up and clowning around."

"How was it to see your cousin again? Has he changed much?"

"Physically, he's bigger, more muscular. Mentally, not one bit. He's still as immature and strange as he always was."

"Hey!" I heard coming from the direction of the phone. Charlie had called the police station on his cell, not on the land line...

"I'm offended by that!" Emmett's voice came booming through the speaker phone. I could tell by his voice he wasn't offended, he was just playing.

"You know I love you, Em!" I said before leaving and going to my room to get into my PJ's and read my book.

I heard Charlie talking to Emmett a little more, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't really care. Emmett would be leaving again soon and the boys would be gone again for who knows how long. I wish I could see Edward again soon.

I changed into my purple and black flannel PJ's and a lavender tank top. I took my laptop and started checking my emails.

I had one from Rose, who probably typed it on her phone while Alice drove her home.

_Hey B,_

_Don't you think it's weird that the boys were all freezing and had gold eyes? They said they were contacts but they didn't want to remove them and they never warmed up, even after a couple of hours. Alice said she'll ask Carlisle if there's a sort of disease that can do that to a person but I don't know..._

_Love, Rose_

She was right. Edward had been freezing all night long. I didn't think too much of it because I was having too much fun.

_Cold skin and gold eyes,_I couldn't stop thinking that. I opened a new web page and entered Google in address bar. I typed in gold eyes and cold skin.

A few things popped up about make up but as I scrolled down I saw something about a book called Twilight. I clicked on the page and read that the book was about vampires that had really cold skin, gold eyes, and drank animal blood.

I also saw that the girl was told by a Quileute boy about the legend of the vampires from his tribe. I went onto Amazon and bought the book with overnight shipping and then checked out the Quileute legend about the vampires and werewolves.

During my research I remembered that Jake was a Quileute and that the other boys from the night club were part of that tribe too. I checked out the Quileute legend of the werewolves.

They were tall, very hot, and preferred short hair because when they change their fur length is related to the length of their hair.

_Embry and Jake did have short-ish hair, but Sam's hair was long._

I read on.

_The shape shifters are like brothers, in wolf form, they can communicate mentally and they can never deny the alpha's wishes._

Sam had always looked at the boys with brotherly love and protection in his eyes. And no matter what he said the boys did it. Were Sam and the boys...?

I shook off the thought and looked at my alarm clock. It was 4 A.M.

_Have I really been researching this for two hours?_

I turned off my computer, put it on my desk, turned off my alarm so it wouldn't wake me up at 6:00 and went to bed.

I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and the pounding of rain on the roof. Of course it was raining, I'm in Forks!

I got up and did my morning routine. I then changed from my PJ's to a pair of tight, dark blue jeans and a dark gray shirt that said 'If you can read this, you are in my roundhouse kick range' in capital white letters. I put on my fuzzy black slippers and went down the stairs to see who was cooking.

When I entered the kitchen I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to wipe them twice before I believed he was there.

"Emmett!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. He was still very cold and he caught me with no problem. I pulled back from our hug and snuck a peak at his eyes. They were still gold. I pretended everything was normal and looked at the pancakes.

"Ha, ha, I came here to see you and Charlie, and to tell you some good news, and he said you were still asleep so I decided to make you my famous pancakes to wake you up!" He smiled a big toothy grin. He looked like a very big child.

"Awesome! I missed your pancakes!" I was so excited to see him It took me a few minutes to process what he said.

"Wait, what good news?"

Note: Again I'm sorry! I hate being sick... And I'm sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to end it there. I also don't like it when I can't update! R&R and I'll love you forever! At least one please!


	9. You’re What?

Note: Hey everyone! I'm trying my best to type the next couple of chapters as quick as I can, so that I can get the good, dramatic, action part. You are lucky that I'm in school today and we're doing nothing so I typed up the next chapter. Wow, two chapters in one day, I've never done that!. I hope you guys like this one!

Chapter 9: You're What?

"C'mon Emmett! It's been 3 hours! All of us are here, in this cramped living room, waiting for you to tell us what you meant earlier!"

I was sitting between Charlie and Edward. I kept sneaking looks at the beautiful person that sat beside me and I couldn't believe he may not be human.

I thought back to early this morning, when I was researching vampires and Quileute myths. He did seem too beautiful to be human, but then again, he had always seemed that way to me. Even Emmett was more handsome than I remember him, and speaking about my cousin, that's saying a lot...

I could see Rose looking at him every chance she got. Jasper was sitting next to her, and for once, he did seem more beautiful that his sister. I knew then that it wasn't humanly possible for that to happen.

I decided on talking to the boys about it after Emmett's big news. Edward and Jasper seemed to be in on it too because they were giving each other knowing glances. I couldn't wait to see what their reaction would be when I tell them I know what they are. I hope they don't get angry at me for figuring it out...

"C'mon big bear, tell us!" Rosalie made her voice as whiney as she could and used Emmett's nickname.

All of us 'kids' laughed at the usage of that name because it had been the one she used when we were younger. Emmett didn't look too happy that she used his old nickname but quickly laughed it off, telling the rest of us that he wasn't really angry.

"Alright, since you all keep asking me so nicely...Edward, you want to tell 'em?"

Edward looked at Emmett, sending daggers with his eyes. He still looked like a god.

"Naw, you were really excited about it. You were the one who was jumping up and down when we found out." Edward had a grin on his face as Emmett now stared at him shooting daggers. After a couple of seconds Edwards grin widened.

"Alright then. Well, I'm 20, so it doesn't really apply to me but the record company wants the other three boys to go back to high school here in forks for their last year."

It took all of us a few seconds to understand what Emmett meant. As soon as I realized it, I hugged Edward as hard as I could. When I grabbed onto him I realized he wasn't breathing, and only started a couple of seconds after I grabbed onto him.

_Why would he be holding his breath? We were the ones who didn't know what they were going to tell us. Unless..._

I quickly thought back to the Vampire research I had done this morning. When I read about the Twilight book, it was written that the vampires don't need to breathe; they only do it to look more human. The main male character loved the smell of the females and it almost tempted him to drink her blood, but he held his breath to stop himself.

I let go of Edward and looked at him smiling. He smiled back but behind those golden eyes there was a slight hint of confusion.

I pretended not to notice anything strange and proceeded to hug Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper seemed the only one who was clam and everyone else calmed down to light excitement as well. It was very strange.

"Who wants to go celebrate the boys being in town?" Esme called. She and Alice loved to through parties for any possible reason. Everyone raised their hands and Esme and Alice left to get the phone book and call some fancy restaurant.

"I guess I'll go change into something a little more...fancy...and make myself beautiful." Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, it wouldn't matter if you wore a trash bag as a dress. You'd look beautiful."

My heart swooned when he said my name. His voice was so beautiful, and he made my name sound much better than I thought it was. My response was that of a typical teenage girl, who just got her very first compliment from a boy.

"Uh...Thanks." I looked down and blushed.

_Stupid Bella, now he'll think you're a dork and he should find another girl to compliment._

"It's done! We will be eating at The Bella Italia tonight at 7:00. Everyone needs to be dressed nicely, and girls need to be covered or I'm not letting you into a car." Esme mostly looked at me, knowing full well that my idea of nicely dressed was one of my black and red corsets and one of the skirts I'd wear for a mini performance at the talent show. (Like Amy Lee, of Evanescence)

Rosalie and Alice immediately grabbed my arms and dragged me upstairs.

_Edward, help me!_

I saw Edward smile and look at Alice. I thought I saw him mouth 'Thank you' but I'm not sure.

Once in my room the girls emptied my closet and dresser of their contents and started looking for something that wasn't a corset or revealing. They went right through my funny shirts. One landed right next to me. It was black and it said 'Everyone knows the purple crayon is gay' and it had 8 Crayola coloring crayons with all of them frowning except the purple one. (On profile like the one from the previous chapter))

The next things they went through were my PJ's, but don't ask me why...they are very strange girls...just never say that to their faces...One of my favourite pair, my more naughty than nice ones, landed next to me as well. I decided to put the tank top and boy shorts on the nightstand right next to my bed to use them tonight. They were black and pink, the only pink thing I had, thanks to Alice. (On profile!)

"Jeez, Bella, you have more crap than actual clothes to wear out at a nice restaurant" Alice said while digging through my closet.

"AH! There we go!" She must have found all the dresses she has forced me to buy over the years. I had a dress in every color imaginable. I even had a back up wedding dress in case the one I would, someday, wear gets destroyed or something bad happened to it.

She pulled out one of my favourite ones. It was a light blue halter dress that went to the knee. There was a sash built into it just under the bust line, like I need any accentuating there...

"This is the one Bella! You have to wear this. If you so, I'll allow those boots my brother bought you years ago. You are really lucky your feet didn't grow..."

I looked up at Alice and debated whether or not I should wear the dress. It _was_ the most beautiful one I owned and it looked great on me. Edward used to say that blue was magical on me and I wanted to make him happy. Plus I got to wear my boots instead of some death trap they had forced me to buy.

"Alright, but if any of the boys start staring at me I'm putting on a sweater. Can you girls do my hair and...Make...up..." Uh-oh. I might as well have asked them for a complete makeover of me and my wardrobe. They both loved to use me to try out new hair styles and try on different color pallets on my porcelain skin.

"Let's start now so we can have time to get ready too." Alice dragged me into the bathroom as Rosalie went down to tell the boys and our parents that I'm going to be going through hell for the next couple of hours.

"Alrighty then! First, I want to trim your hair, you're getting split ends again." Alice took out her hair dressing stuff and started by wetting my hair.

Rosalie came in with her three makeup cases and started picking out colors for all three of us.

After two long and annoying hours they were done and I was finally ready to get dressed and go out to supper.

"Edward is going to faint when he see's you looking so hot Bella."

Note: I'm done this chapter YAY!!! The next one should be the confrontation (I know what you are) and then it'll get very interesting and the supper of course. Also, I have nothing against the purple crayon or the color purple. It's my favourite color. Plus the one I chose is much less offensive than the original one I wanted to put. If you want to know which on it is, ask me. Anyways R&R like always!


	10. How Do I Say It?

Note: I'm back with chapter 10! I'm sure you are all happy about me updating twice in the same day and I want to update as soon as I possibly can. Here is the next one, enjoy!

Chapter10: How Do I Say It?

Alice wasn't lying when she said Edward would faint. Then again I knew never to bet against Alice. What she didn't tell me though, was that my father, Emmett, Jasper and every other guy in the room would faint too. Well, figuratively...

As soon as I walked down the stairs, Edward's mouth was hanging open and every other male in the room couldn't keep their eyes off of me. Even Esme found it hard to look away.

After about 2 minutes of everyone staring Edward came to me and whispered in my ear.

"You are so beautiful. I don't know why I ever left you here alone."

His comment made me blush and that brought a loud, booming laughter from Emmett and a chuckle from everyone else. Jasper and Emmett gave Edward a 'you're-so-smooth' look, although I didn't know of they knew what he had told me to make me blush.

Once again I remembered my research and remembered that vampires have extremely good hearing, much better than ours. Maybe they did know.

"Wow, Bells, you're all grown up!" My dad tried not to get emotional. He wasn't that kind of person. "We're only going out to supper, wait until Prom, then you'll all be allowed to cry over how grown up we are." I smiled and looked at Edward. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

_Vampires do not age; they stay the same way physically from when they are changed._

Edward and the others would always stay 17 or 18 years old. Emmett would be forever 20. Lucky bastard...

"You alright Bella?" Jasper asked me. He looked at me with concern in his amber eyes. His look instantly calmed me down and made me realize that I was getting angry at something they can't control. I put on a huge smile, which I reserved for talent shows and stuff like that and looked him in the eyes.

"Never better, why?" Can I play the naive innocent girl or what?

"No reason, I thought I saw you getting mad."

I just shrugged, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

I didn't have to be down there alone very long because Alice and Rose came down with some of the most beautiful dresses Alice made me buy.

Alice's dress was a yellow-ish gold color. It was strapless and had a white band to accentuate her tiny waist. At the very middle of the band there was a black rose. She wore black stiletto heels, her favourite kind. Her hair was its usual spiky self.

Rosalie was a goddess. Her dress was silver and ended just above the knee. It was held on her right shoulder and was tight around the breast area. Under her bust it was loose and tightened at the very bottom. She wore her favourite stiletto boots.

Jasper and Emmett wore speechless, but the parents and Edward weren't as impressed as they had been with me. Probably because I never dressed up.

"Alright then, we'll head home to get ready. Girls, you can stay here if you'd like, get a ride with Emmett or Chief Swan." The girls nodded and went to sit down on the couch.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be back before you know it!" Emmett always joked around like that.

About five minutes after everyone left there was a knock at the front door. I went to go check it out and the guy at the door seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Oh, uh...This is for a, uh...Ms. Bella Swan?" The guy wasn't completely ugly. He had short brown hair and green eyes. His FedEx uniform didn't really do much for him but he wasn't ugly.

"That would be me." I took the package from him and signed where he told me to. I closed the door as he left and I looked at where the package came from.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice was bouncing around and changing the channel every two seconds.

"I ordered a book really early this morning and it just arrived." I tore off the tape that was keeping the box closed and sat down to take the book out.

"I thought you said there was only one book, what's the other one for?"

Rose's curiosity peaked mine. I put Twilight next to me for a minute and looked at the other one that came with it.

_The Host? What kind of a story is that?_

I read the synopsis on the back and it looked like a good book. As Alice read the back of Twilight I knew she would put two and two together. She opened it up to a random page and started reading out loud.

**"**You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is... pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like, like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go into the sunlight.

**"**How old are you?

**"**Seventeen.

**"**How long have you been seventeen?

**"**...a while.

**"**I know what you are.**"**Say it, out loud say it.

**"**Vampire...

**"**Are you afraid?

"...no.**"**

"Wow...The way the vampires were described...I think they're like our boys here." Rose said.

"I was doing some research. I found some things about vampires, who seem just like our boys. I also found out some stuff about the Quileute boys from that night at the club. I think they may be shape shifters...I'll show you later." I heard Emmett coming down the stairs and just pretended to look at the back of The Host again.

So, you girls ready to party?" Emmett came to sit between Rose and I. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"Fancy much Emmett?" I laughed.

"Well I wanna look next to my girls!" He put his arms around both of us and laughed.

"Ew, If Bella is your girl, then you are disgusting Emmett" We laughed along with Alice as Emmett pretended to look sad.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I looked at the entrance to the living room and Edward was standing there, leaning on the door frame. He looked like Adonis himself. He wore a black button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. His beautiful bronze hair was dishevelled as usual, but it looked so good on him.

"What happened to going to the restaurant with your parents?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to see Bella again. She's too beautiful to be left alone." He sat down next to me and removed Emmett's arm only to replace it with his.

"You should have seen the FedEx guy, he couldn't even speak right. He actually tripped on his way to his van." Alice laughed. We all joined in. She put Twilight onto the coffee table and sat in the arm chair since the couch was getting crowded.

"What's this?" Edward picked it up and he stiffened slightly. I thought I saw his eyes darting towards Emmett but I couldn't be sure.

"I've never heard of this book. Looks kind of girly." He then reached for The Host and took it out of my hands. "Now a book about souls taking over the human race, that's a good story!"

"You read it?"

"Yup." he gave the book back and went to take the remote from Alice and put it on Family Guy.

"I love this episode!" The music for Drunken Irish Dad started and everyone was singing along to it. As soon as it ended Charlie came out to the living room, telling us it was time to go.

"Oh, by the way Emmett, that joke with the car you got me, sssooooooo not funny." I dragged out the word so to show him how much I didn't find it funny.

"We all thought it was." He snickered as we went outside. I gave my father the keys to the Mercedes and climbed in back with Edward. Emmett got into the front and Rose and Alice were in Alice's Porches.

"If I didn't know better I'd say we're all loaded..." I said to no one in particular. Everyone laughed, but after the ride was quiet.

We were the last ones to arrive at the restaurant. Edward helped me out of the car like a true gentleman. I pretended I didn't even notice his skin was cold. He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"I see you like my gift." I looked at my wrist and saw the heart shaped stone attached to my bracelet in his hands.

"Yeah, I really do like it, it's beautiful."

"That's a real diamond." I looked at him dumbfounded as we entered the restaurant.

"Jasper, where are your parents?" I looked around but they weren't with our group.

"They weren't feeling too well so they stayed home. They told me to come along without them, for Alice." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"The waitress will be here very soon to take your orders."

Edward held out my chair for me and took my hand as soon as he sat down. The waitress did come quickly and she lingered on all of the boys, and Dr. Cullen, for a little longer than my liking.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"Huh?" she snapped out of her daydream

"My food, I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I glared at her, letting her know Edward was taken. Everyone else ordered and we talked until our food arrived. We ate with light conversation and just had fun.

After supper we all went back to our respective homes. I was a little sad to leave Edwards side but he promised to call me later. I wanted some time to think about what I would say to the boys. As soon as I got home I changed into my naughty PJ's and opened my laptop.

I signed onto MSN and looked for Rosalie and Alice. I made a 3 way conversation window and started talking to them.

PRITTIER THAN A MODEL: So Bells, how are we going to tell the boys that we know?

ROCKER GIRL BELLA: I don't know. Maybe I'll do like in the book, Twilight. I'm thinking of bringing him into the forest around my house or the school and just telling him that I know what he is...like in the book I guess...

SEXY HYPER PIXIE: I think that's a good plan but I want to be there so that we can tell Edward and Jasper at the same time. It's not like it'd be weird for me to be at your house with my brother.

PRITTIER THAN A MODEL: Then I should be there too. I want to tell Emmett I know and I also want think it would be normal for me to show up with my brother.

ROCKER GIRL BELLA: Alright then, either you all come over tomorrow morning and we tell them before school, or we all come back here to tell them after school or we tell them at some point during school.

SEXY HYPER PIXIE: I've got to go; my parents want to talk to Edward and me about something. I'll call you later if I remember! Love ya both! :) 3

SEXY HYPER PIXIE has left the conversation.

PRITTIER THAN A MODEL: I should get going to, I still have to finish that bio thing...I hate projects about body parts. The spleen is so useless!

PRITTIER THAN A MODEL is offline.

I laughed at both of them. Alice and Rose were great but not always the brightest bulbs. Ah, I love them to death...

Note: I know I said this would be the confrontation but I started writing too much about the dinner and preparation so I decided to make the 'I know what you are' thing in the next chapter. *dodges random things that are thrown at her* who threw a desk? Anyways, please R&R so I can know what you think. I have no Idea why I made their screen names that way, I just put whatever I thought fit my story.


	11. All Secrets Are Out

Note: Thank you all (by all I mostly mean the-one-good-puppy) for reviewing and really telling me your thoughts. If it ever seems like I'm going between BPOV and 3rd person it's because I wasn't paying close attention while writing or word corrected the thing that I didn't want corrected and I didn't notice it while I skimmed through it with 's spell check. Anyways it's time for the secret to come out. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: All Secrets Are Out

I was extremely nervous. I was waiting in the parking lot for Alice to arrive with Edward and Rosalie to show up with Jasper. Emmett was sitting on the hood of my truck, drumming on everything he could find. He had his iPod on so he was in his own world. I was leaning against the driver's side door, waiting.

"Hey, Bella?" His voice surprised me; I wasn't expecting him to say anything.

"Yeah, what's up Em?

He seemed deep in thought. "How do you feel about Edward?"

I was not ready for this question. I didn't know exactly what I felt. I wanted to know how he felt about me before I told him my feelings.

_You love him, Bella, so just tell that to Emmett!_

The voice in my head was right. "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I would give up anything to be with him." I didn't know where that confidence came from but I told him everything I've had stored in my head since I saw Edward at the concert on Friday.

"Do you love him enough to give up your life for him?"

_Does he know that Rose Alice and I know? Or does he want to prepare us for a time when they would end up telling us?_

I wasn't sure whether or not he was just asking or he knew. What I was sure of was my answer. "Yes, I do love him that much."

He seemed satisfied with my answer because he didn't speak anymore, just continued drumming on everything around him.

It seemed like forever but Rose and Jasper finally arrived. I went to hug Rose but Jasper only said a quick hello and went to Emmett. Sometimes boys are confusing,

"So, when is the show starting?" Rose winked. She couldn't wait to let the boys know we were onto their secret.

"As soon as our dear friend Alice gets here." I replied. I picked at an invisible hair on my shirt. Now I wish I had dressed a little warmer.

I wasn't cold out; it was about 75 degrees when I check so I decided to put on my blood red corset and tight, dark blue ¾ pants. I also took my black converse out of storage and put those on today; going into the forest in high heeled boots wasn't smart and I was already uncoordinated enough without heels. I wore a thin black sweater over my shirt but it wasn't enough. I was so nervous the blood had drained out of my fingers.

Rose was dressed much better than I was. She wore a tight forest green tank top, the darkest color I've ever seen her wear, and tight black jeans. She had her winter coat on but unzipped and she also wore her winter boots, which were lined with fur.

"Did you get a call from her this morning?" Rose asked, picking at her cuticle.

"No, I thought she called you and spent too much time talking about fashion to call me." The boys chuckled at what I said. Apparently they remembered how Alice and Rose were when they shopped.

"I thought she called you because she wanted to get all the details before she got here."

I shrugged and looked out to the road leading to the schools parking lot. There were cars coming in but none were Alice's favourite yellow Porches.

I didn't know what was holding her up and it was really annoying because I wanted to get this over with. When I saw the shiny silver Volvo I smiled to myself. Edward had driven her to school and may have gotten stuck in traffic because he was such a big star.

As soon as he parked there were girls around him, asking him to be their boyfriend or asking to go to an empty room.

I was disgusted. Edward looked just as disgusted so I went to save him. I walked right up to him, pushing through all of the girls.

"Hey, baby, took you long enough." I winked at him and kissed him on the cheek. He understood perfectly.

"Sorry, honey, but it was impossible to get here. People kept asking me to stop to get an autograph or something. I'll make it up to you tonight." It was his turn to wink at me, basically telling me he would thank me for saving his life tonight. He may not want to after I tell him.

We walked off to our friends, who were just as dumb founded as the rest of the school. Edward shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"What?" I looked up at him and almost lost my mind. He looked so good and his face held a beautiful crooked smile.

"Nothing much, love."

I almost lost my mind again. He just called me love.

_Maybe he only did it to continue our charade!_

I looked around, trying to see if there were any other people around. Only Edward and I could have heard him call me love. And Emmett and Jasper from what my research told me...

"Well, Bella, Jasper and I have music first today. Did you bring you guitar?"

They were acting like normal high school kids. Jasper nodded and we headed to class. I looked back at Rose and I mouth 'at lunch'. She nodded and i got started on what I planned to say.

Music class was long, especially when everyone wants to hear the new boys sing a song. I was surprised when Edward said he wouldn't sing without me.

"You remember that poem we turned into a song?" My Immortal. He wrote that poem years ago and we had turned it into a song. We had changed it a couple of times since the original one though.

"The original or the newer version?"

"I want to hear you sing the original."

I took a deep breath and went to the front of the class with Edward heading to the piano and Jasper setting up his guitar.

"Don't worry Bella, just relax. You'll do fine." As soon as Jasper said that I felt calmer and I knew he had something to do with that.

_I'll ask him about it later..._

Edward and Jasper started the music.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_I would give the very breath from my chest_

_To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain_

_But I can't leave without you_

_I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt_

_But I can't live without you_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

The class erupted into applause and cheers. I didn't pay much attention after that, I was just excited and wanted lunch to be near.

It was finally lunch, and time to tell the boys we knew and we wanted in.

The realization that our group was quiet hit me fast and hard now.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's...not feeling good...she ...something happened..."

Edward was never at a loss for words. Never.

_Something happened...did he...?_

"How about we go for a nice walk in the forests behind the school before lunch is over? I want to burn a few calories." Rose managed to say like it happened every day.

"Yeah, sure, I could stretch my legs." Emmett got up from our table and we threw out our uneaten food. Rose had only eaten a piece of carrot before almost throwing it back up on everyone. Cafeteria food sucks.

We all got up and walked out the door into the forest. Rose and I led the way with the boys not far behind.

_It's now or never. Show time!_

I turned around to stare at the boys.

"We know what you are." I started.

"Your skin is pale white and Ice cold." Rose chimed in. It took some control not to laugh about her using the same words as the book did.

"Your eyes changed color from when you were young and I don't believe that crap about contacts." I was looking Edward in the eye. He looked like he was concentrating on something.

"And we want in." Rose finished. We had gone over this in class just before lunch.

"Rose I-" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"Why would you want to be a monster? Not just a monster but one that needs to kill to survive! Why would you ever wish to be like this?" He was angry that we wanted to be like them. To give up everything for them. Un-freaking-believable.

"We want to be with you boys forever. Alice is already on her way to become one of you, unless she already is. You turned her, why not us. We could be together forever." My voice was pleading by the end.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and were about to take a step towards us when Edward yelled "NO!"

The boys stopped in their tracks.

"The only reason I even thought of doing this to Alice was because she...she..." He didn't seem to be able to finish. I took a step towards him and he didn't move.

"What happened, Edward?" My voice was calm and with speed I didn't know he had I was in his arms with his head in my hair.

"She started getting visions and the school psychiatrist wanted her to go to a mental asylum...Unfortunately she had another vision and it was of her dying in there; her visions were too much for them. She was crying so loud and hard. When I asked her if she wanted anything she practically pushed her wrist into my mouth. I just couldn't say no to my sister..." He broke into tearless sobs.

He and Alice had always been close. I knew that if anything happened to one of them the other would try to help. They were always such loving brother and sister.

"How did you explain this to Carlisle and Esme? Wouldn't they find it strange it their daughter somehow got better looking and changed a lot?"

"They know...what we are...because...they are too..." Edward was still holding me close so I couldn't see his eyes.

I looked back in my memories and realise that both Carlisle and Esme hadn't changed much, if at all, since we were children. I just always thought they were aging gracefully.

"How could we never have noticed?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"They were very good at hiding it. We didn't know until we ran into an old friend of Carlisle's on tour. When Edward told him he was their child the man, his name is Eleazer, said that it was impossible to be their biological children because they were vampires. They only way he could really be their child would be if they had changed him." Emmett answered. Rose and I didn't know what to say. I turned my head and looked at her. She was being held by Emmett like I was by Edward. Jasper was all alone.

"Hey, Jazz, don't feel left out. Come here." Edward released me slightly so Jasper could come and have a hug too. After a few minutes I kicked myself mentally and asked the question I had just thought of.

"Where has James been?"

Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked at each other.

"Well, he's not like us. Bella, normally vampires drink human blood, right?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, before I explain this I'll have to explain something else. Some vampires are 'born' with powers. Usually it's something they had in their human life that becomes stronger. I was always tuned to people's thoughts; I developed mind reading. Jasper could always feel people's emotions; he can now control emotions. Emmett doesn't really have anything. Maybe more strength than a normal vampire but that's probably it..." He sent a playful smile towards Emmett. Jasper decided to take over.

"Since both Edward and I have these abilities we were trying to find a different source for sustenance. He could read his victims thoughts and I could feel their pain so we decided to find something else. After we found out Edwards parents are vampires too we called them and told them our situation. Carlisle told us the reason both he and Esme had never been figured out. They drank animal blood. It's not the same as human blood but it fills us the same and it helps us live in the public eye like this without being found out."

He took a deep breath and sighed. Emmett continued.

"James, on the other hand, didn't care. He didn't care for animal blood and wouldn't listen to us when we told him how we could be found if he didn't do like us. He would take a couple of the girls at our concerts and he would always do a good job at hiding them afterwards."

"That's what you were yelling at him about at the concert..." Rose said, and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"We over heard you talking. You told him he could only have 2..." I felt sick. I felt sorry for the two unfortunate girls. Quickly though, i felt Jaspers influence and welcomed it.

I mouth 'thank you', as to not show Edward I was scared, and he nodded back.

"How were you guys...turned?" It was on my mind for a long time and I knew that it could be scary, but I wanted to know everything.

"We met this guy on our tour. He said he was a music producer and wanted to help us with our next album. When we went to his house to talk he said we had a lot of potential and then he...bit us..." Edward looked at Emmett and the Jasper.

"He said his name would always be remembered by everyone of us and our loved ones. Laurent will not be forgotten or forgiven."

I felt faint. And soon after, I did faint.

Note: You are going to hate me but if you want an update I had to end it here. So, what do you think of all this info? This is my second longest chapter. I used a mix of the book and movie and my own ideas. I actually forgot that I didn't say anything about James so I had to explain it now or it wouldn't make sense later. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll update next as soon as I can.


	12. Laurent, We’ll Never Forget

Note: Hey everyone! I know you all want to kill me after that thing I pulled with the cliffy. The My Immortal I used in the last chapter is the original one that was recorded from the original poem Ben Moody wrote. Things are finally starting to come around in this story and I like where it's going. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12: Laurent, We'll Never Forget

EPOV

_What just happened?_

"Bella?"

Bella had just fainted for no visible reason. I touched her forehead to check her temperature but it didn't do any good. Holding my breath was getting uncomfortable too.

_If only I could read her mind I could see what may have made her faint._

"Rose, can you check if she has any sort of fever? Her body feels hot to me all the time..." I felt useless. I wanted to help the most beautiful girl in the world and I couldn't.

I also couldn't read her mind and it was annoying. Even though it's only been a little more than a year since I was turned I had never met anyone whose mind I couldn't read. Until Bella. I couldn't even feel her brainwaves in a room. She was completely blocked from me

_Why is it so different with you?_

"Should we take her to the nurse?" Rosalie's voice was full of worry.

"What time is it Rose?" I held Bella in my arms with no effort whatsoever.

"Almost the end of school..."

_We've been out here too long..._

"Let's bring her to Carlisle. He's a doctor anyways." Everyone nodded in agreement and we headed for the parking lot. I heard Rosalie squeal ad I read her mind to see that she had been picked up by Emmett to be carries.

Running at full speed we reached the cars in no time. I went to mine.

"Emmett you take Bella's car. Rose, if you want you can ride in the back with Bella to make sure she's fine. Jasper, take Rose's car. I don't want to have to come back here until tomorrow.

Everyone got in the way I told them to. I place Bella in the back seat with her head on Rose's lap.

We drove as fast as we could, which was about 20 above the speed limit you allowed to break...(a/n: cops will let you if you're like 5 above the speed limit here if you're on the high way.)

As soon as the cars were parked I had Bella in my arms and was heading to see Carlisle. My sister was still in pain, the unfortunate side effect of becoming a vampire.

My mother and father were in the living room, watching something...

"Oh. My! What happened to her?" Esme was always concerned about anyone, especially if those people were her children, or friends of her children.

"I'm not sure why but she fainted. She hadn't eaten anything for lunch but her heartbeat was fine, even when we were talking. Up until I mentioned the person who turned us." I really had no Idea what could have caused this.

"You can't read her mind?" Carlisle asked me while checking Bella's vitals.

"No. She's blocked from me for some reason."

Carlisle continued to check for any signs that she may have hit her head.

"Wait a sec...The guy who turned you was named Laurent, right?" I looked at Rosalie and tried to make sense of her thoughts.

"Yeah...Why?" She ignored me.

"Carlisle, do you remember what happened 2 years ago?"

Carlisle's mind flashed with horrible images, the same were coming from Rosalie's head.

Bella at a party, drugged on some kind of date rape drug.

_She was almost raped! My sweet, sweet Bella..._

I felt the urge to go and hold Bella tight but I knew she needed Carlisle to check her out.

More images were shown to me. Bella with blood coming out of both her wrists, almost killing her. Carlisle talking to her about what happened. Charlie telling them the monster who hurt her was nowhere to be seen.

Carlisle lifted her arm and inspected it.

"What are you looking for?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm making sure that the bite hasn't changed..."

"What?!"

"Bella was slightly bitten by the man who tried to do more. It was a vampire. His bite was very tiny, and only a small amount of venom seeped through. Not enough to change her, but I check it every time to make sure it hasn't gotten any bigger. I can't take the venom out either. I've tried many times. Bella does seem to have a slight change though; she can go without eating an entire day and still be just as nourished as any normal human."

"That rules out not eating so it has to be the memories of Laurent. I feel so bad for her. If only Alice and I had gone to that party with her nothing would have happened." Rosalie slumped down into a chair with Emmett putting his arms around her.

"It's not your fault hun, you didn't know." How Emmett could breathe with his head in her hair I had no idea.

And then, she came to.

Note: I know it's short but I just wanted a short Edward chapter to tell you how he felt and to tell you that he can't read her mind. Also to fill the boys in on Bella's past plus I didn't want to do like Stephenie and just leave out all of this stuff. R&R PLEASE!!!


	13. 4 minus 1 plus 3 equal The New Cold Ones

Note: So how's everyone doing? I'm still very surprised that people really like this story and I'm just so happy that New Moon will start filming on March 23rd. I need all of the Solomon Trimble lovers to help me annoy Summit Entertainment and get Solomon back as Sam. That role was made for him and he is the only one who can be Sam. Team Solomon for Sam! Here's chapter 13, enjoy!

Chapter 13: 4-1+3= The New Cold Ones!

BPOV

I woke up disoriented. I had no idea what happened, or where I was but I was not in the forest anymore...

"Bella!" said a velvety smooth voice from my left. I recognized the voice.

"Edward?" My voice was a little hoarse and I felt weak.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked again.

"I feel a little weak...but other than that I'm great!" I heard Rosalie laughing; she knew I would have joked about my situation before I woke up.

"Carlisle thinks you should rest a little while longer. I'll bring you up to my bed..." He was about to pick me up but I stopped him.

"I'm fine, what about school, and Charlie? He's going to need me to make him supper." I tried to get to my feet but strong cool hands held me down.

"Now Bella, what kind of a mother would I be if I didn't take care of you! I called Charlie and told him you weren't feeling well so you came here to ask Carlisle to look at you. I told him Carlisle had strapped you to a bed and made you rest. He said you'd never rest if you weren't tied down." Esme smirked. She was right, Charlie was right.

"Alright, but I want Edward to stay with me." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Edward needs to come with me so I can explain everything that happened when you were 16." Carlisle's voice held a hint of sadness; a horrible memory for both of us.

"Has the venom...has it gotten worse?" I was afraid to find out. I didn't know what could happen with this concentrated amount of venom.

"You and I both know that the venom's only side effects have been quick healing and an advantage in a bet on who can go the longest without eating..." Carlisle smiled as I did. I had those competitions every once in a while and I always won.

"To answer your question, no, nothing has changed. But it hasn't gotten better. I wish I could figure out why his venom is staying concentrated in your arm. You're even a few degrees colder on that spot. I don't understand it..." Carlisle went into deep thought and Emmett picked me up.

"C'mon little cousin, let's get you to a bed so you can rest." Emmett moved much faster than I expected and we were in the room in a second.

"Here you go, now sleep tight!"

"Stay!...Please?" I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want the memory to come back...that night was horrible...

I looked down at my arms. The disgusting scars that were left because of that sick bastard.

Originally I was trying to cut my arm to get the venom out. After a couple of tries I cut my arm, nowhere near the bite mark, and it felt good. I felt calmer and more in control. I loved the feeling and continued. My right arm always healed instantly; the closer to the bite, the faster it healed. My left arm wasn't as protected in the beginning and I couldn't help myself.

Whenever I had a nightmare it was my cure. Whenever I felt alone or hurt, I did it. The last time I did it I almost died. I cut the vain in my left arm and did the same to my right one. My arms healed slowly but with the amount of blood I had lost I thought I was going to die. Until Carlisle had found me.

I thought it was very strange how fate had made him need to go to the bathroom just as I was slipping away, but now I know that he smelled my blood and wanted to save me.

Emmett sat next to me, holding my hand, playing with my hair, doing everything to put me into a nice calming sleep.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, and I welcomed the darkness.

(a/n: I wanted to make this short and leave it here and update before the weekend but I decided to make it longer and give you a better dose.)

EPOV

"Bella is very fragile. I don't know what she will do now that she knows Laurent is out there. He may even be near here. Alice should awaken tomorrow night, but she will be a newborn and we don't know how she'll react to human blood yet." As Carlisle spoke I could only pay partial attention. My mind was on the angel sleeping in my bed.

_Bella, you don't deserve to be hurt because of vampires. You should be living a normal, healthy life..._

"She may try to hurt herself again..." I saw the image of Bella lying on the ground of her bathroom with both her wrists cut open. Blood was coming out of her wrists and She was whispering something.

"_Tell Edward I have always loved him"_

_I've always loved you too Bella..._

"I'll make sure she doesn't." I was determined to make Bella's life better from now on.

"It should be okay for her to go home when she wakes up. I'd like you to keep an eye on her. Spy on her if you have to, just make sure she's safe." I nodded and went to my room to tell Emmett. I will protect by beautiful angel no matter what it took.

BPOV

It was finally Friday again. The whole week was spent trying to keep Alice calm and control her visions and control herself around humans like Rose and I, later on the school. She was doing really good actually.

Every girl in school wanted to be in our places though. Rosalie made girls even more jealous now that she's with Emmett and Alice looked even more beautiful than she had been as a human and Jasper's beauty complimented hers. Edward wouldn't let go of me unless we didn't have a class together, and thanks to his persuasion the only classes we had separate were gym and Spanish.

"You girls want to come over tonight? Esme wants to cook a nice meal for you and then they're going 'out for supper.' We can watch movies and Esme will call your parents if you want to sleep over. Jasper and Emmett will be there once your parents go to bed anyways."

We were sitting at our table for lunch, barely touching the stuff they pass off as food.

"Yeah sure, but she'll have to be convincing since you boys will be there." Charlie would almost never let me sleep over when the boys weren't there.

"Oh, we can be very convincing." He looked at me and I was dazzled.

"You have to stop doing that...It's not fair to the unsuspecting victims..."

He laughed. "We have a small show lined up at a club. You girls wanna do it with us?"

Rose stared at him. Alice smirked her signature smirk. I was the only one who spoke.

"Wait, you mean, go on stage and play with you guys?"

"Bella, you can wear your boots and that awesome corset you wore to the club!" Alice's words sparked a slight growl from Edward. It was...sexy...to say the least.

"Don't mention the La Push boys again Alice. I told you." He changed the subject back afterward. "So, you girls in? We need someone to replace James on bass and we've been talking about getting a second guitarist for a while now."

Alice was already planning what everyone would wear. Rose was already calling her parents, asking them to take her bass out of storage.

"I guess if they're gonna be part of The Cold Ones I don't want to be left behind in the rainy town of Forks. But you know that it means we're going to need to become very beautiful, very mysteriously..."

"I'm not going to ruin your life unless I need to!" he growled out. The bell rang signaling that it was time for biology.

"We'll talk about band details later. See you all at the house!"

We went off to bio. I kept thinking of reasons for him to turn me.

_If only you loved me like I love you...then you would understand why I want to be like you._

EPOV

_If only you loved me like I love you...then you would understand why I don't want you to be like me._

Note: OMG!!! Edward loves Bella and Bella loves Edward! I didn't see that coming... Anyways...I know its a little ooc with the boys and girls spending time together when Bella and Rose are still human but don't worry; things will get a better plot haha. R&R Please!!!


	14. Crash Course

Note: I'm here, I'm weird, get used to it! Lol, sorry, just a little bored. Well I am updating again, for all of you my loyal fans. Lol. I think I should lay off the sugar...anyhow... Here is chapter 14.

Chapter 14: Crash Course

BPOV

"Well, today was more boring than imaginable. Should I go home and get some clothes or should I just come over Alice?" I asked before she could tell me. I knew she saw something happening tonight but only Edward knew and neither would tell us.

"Hmmm...Just come over Bells, my mom misses having 'normal humans' in the house...but you girls are far from normal." She laughed and Rosalie hit her, only succeeding in hurting herself.

"Maybe you should remember that I'm 100 times stronger than you right now. I'm about 50 times stronger than Emmett!"She pointed to him for reference.

"Alright then, so Bella rides with Alice and me, Jasper and Rose can drive her BMW and Emmett can take your car to our house. Deal?" A chorus of 'yeah's came from all of us and we were on our way.

"Actually, I'll go with Emmett...I'm a little...hungry..." Jasper walked off to Emmett without anyone speaking.

Everyone got into their respective cars and got ready to leave. Edward was out first followed by Emmett. Rosalie was the only one who still drove according to the speed limit, other than me.

We were turning onto the trail leading to the Cullen House when Alice cried out.

"No!"

"What Alice?" Her eyes were blank and Edward turned the car around.

"Rosalie..."

I lost all thought after hearing Alice's tearless chocking sob.

"She's in a very critical condition...I'm very sorry." Carlisle left Rose's parents and came to speak to us.

She had been in a car accident. A truck driver had been speeding and drunk. He couldn't react in time. Rosalie's car had been crushed; Rose had been in critical condition for almost 6 hours now. Carlisle had come as soon as Alice called him and told him they couldn't reach her in time. We were two minutes too late.

"The truck driver just died. Rosalie is still in a very critical condition and I want to talk to you two about something." With his expression serious, Jasper and Emmett knew what he wanted to ask.

"Please, if it'll save her life. I can't lose my sister." Jasper would be crying if he could, I could hear the tearless sobs.

"Yes, I don't know what I'd do without..." Emmett couldn't continue. He was too emotional right now. Jasper couldn't help either, his emotions we affecting everyone, which made everyone sadder than they truly were.

Carlisle nodded and headed to Rosalie's room.

"I should have stayed with her. I can't believe I left her alone in that car. Even if I needed to hunt I should have thought of her!" Jasper was beating himself up and wasn't helping any of the moods in the room right now.

"Edward, I think you should take Jasper to hunt and relax. He's making everyone in the room feel much worse than they already are." I was sitting on his lap, my head on his shoulder. Even though my voice was slightly muffled, he heard me.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes, I'll console Emmett for now and try to get him to think positive. Like how now he won't have to be careful with Rose and she'll be even more beautiful." He nodded and I got off of him. I went to sit next to Emmett and Edward got Jasper and talked him into going hunting. They needed to eat too, even if it's a little different.

"Emmett, let's get out of here. Carlisle will be taking her to his house anyway. I'm sure Esme will be able to talk to her parents about it. She's a perfect counsellor."

I meant it. Esme had taken a break from remodelling houses to be a counsellor at the hospital to help parents who lost their children and couldn't accept or deal with it.

Emmett got up and walked over to her parents. "I'm sorry I wasn't with her, I could have protected her. His voice was flat mixed with sadness.

"You would only have gotten hurt if you were with her. We are just happy Jasper and the rest of you are safe and sound."

He nodded and came back to me. He grabbed my hand and took me out to the car. He brought me over to the passenger's seat but before he let me go he said something that shocked me.

"I'm not going to let anything like this happen to you. I'm going to ask Carlisle to change you before your life is in danger. I will not let anything come close to harming the only sort of sibling I have left." He hugged me and put me in the seat.

I was truly shocked. He was going to go against Edward to turn me so he could not lose me. Maybe Edward would turn me now that he understands how really brittle I am this way. I could only hope he loves me and wants to be with me like I want to be with him.

EPOV

"Here, Jazz, eat this." I flung an elk his way. He barely moved. He would not catch his food. He would barley move his lips to their necks. Not until Rosalie was safe and alive. Well as alive as we are.

'_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.'_

That was all he was thinking. He couldn't stop thinking that if he had been driving with Rosalie he could have reacted fast enough for her to be saved and be spared a life like ours. But he couldn't live with her being dead. So he had settled for undead.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Jasper. She will be up and about in three days. After that we can go and do that little show we have planed. Maybe she can play Master of Puppets now. She never could keep up even when we were human." I smiled at the memory.

Jasper got up and threw the body of the elk into the woods for some wolves to eat.

"Let's go home. Maybe we can figure out how we're going to turn Bella..." I stopped in my tracks.

"She will not be damned!" I growled out. Jasper was shocked and I could feel it.

"Do you expect her to stay human when everyone else she has ever loved is a vampire? Wake up Edward. I don't have to read minds to know that she wants to be a vampire and that she'll go as far as tempting Rosalie or Alice to do it."

I only stared back at him. He took off, leaving me with one thought.

'_I you love her, you'll turn her. James has taken a liking to her, and that's not good. Think about it Edward.'_

Note: It's not really long but I wanted to update. I'm sorry it took a little longer than intended, I was sick so I wasn't allowed on the computer to post this. I just want to thank everyone who reviews and gives me good criticism or ideas. Please R&R!


	15. Head Banging Fun

Note: Yay over 2000 hits in two weeks. I feel loved! OK, well sorry it took a while to update. I haven't had much time to type in the past week because of having a couple of exams and my dance show is coming up so we are trying to get everything perfect and I keep forgetting my USB key, which hold all of the chapters, at school. Anyways...here is the next chapter.

Chapter 15: Head Banging Fun

BPOV

"The concert is tonight girls. Are you nervous?" Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and looked like he was really only speaking to me since my heart had sped up at any mention of tonight's concert.

Since I was the only human left in the group I was like a toy. Emmett loved to watch me lose my balance and fall or blush whenever he mentioned Edward. Rosalie and Alice liked to talk about things and see what would make my heart speed up. Edward and Jasper were more sympathetic. Edward liked my human reactions to things but he would help me before I fell and Jasper always liked to make me feel calm and relaxed when I was around.

I found out what Jasper's power was and I couldn't believe he could manipulate emotions.

"Alright, Listen up guys and girls," Edward handed out a sheet of paper.

"This is how everything is going to go down. Emmett, Jazz, and I will walk on stage and talk to the crowd a little. When I say 'let's get started' Jazz says, 'Aren't you forgetting something?' Emmett will add, 'Yeah, we're down a bassist.'"

He looked around to make sure everyone was following and continued.

"That's when I'll say 'That's right, since we lost James, and can't find him, we have a new recruit' I'll then call Rose out and you'll look a little lost and disorientated. I'll ask if you're ready and we'll start Master of Puppets. After that I'll call a second guitarist for some help and Alice, you'll come join us. We'll play The Unforgiven II. After that I'll say that we're looking to add an extra singer to our crew. That's when I'll pick Bella out of the crowd and ask her to join us. We'll sing A Tout le Monde together and then we'll sing Broken. Any questions?"

Everyone looked like they understood everything but Edward had a small worried smile on his lips.

"What's wrong Edward? Something you don't like about the plan?" I asked, seeing as I was the only one paying attention.

"The band before us, our opener, is called The Wolf Pack. An up-and-coming band from La Push."

All of the vampires stared directly at Edward with furry. I stared with ignorance.

"What's so bad about that? They sound kinda cool."

"The band is made up of Sam Uley as the singer, Jacob Black is the guitarist, Embry Call is the drummer and Quil Ateara is the bassist."

"Wait--Jakes in a band? I didn't know that! And the other boys, they're the guys we danced with in L.A." I'm a master at pointing out the obvious. The others didn't seem surprised, unlike me.

"Never mind for now, Bells. We should concentrate on playing tonight's concert." Emmett said.

"Whatever. I think we should play Broken, then A Tout le Monde. I could be in the crowd with a microphone and start singing the second verse of Broken and you can introduce me as the new singer. I'll make my way to the stage while I sing and we can do the chorus together, face to face." He looked like he was contemplating what I had just said.

"Let's got perfect it then. We only have a couple of hours." He smiled, which made me smile, which made everyone else smile, which made me blush and made Emmett crack up at my blush.

Everyone walked to their respective cars and headed to the club where we'd play our first show as the new and improved Cold Ones.

* * *

"That was an awesome practice. I think we're ready for tonight!" Emmett was jumping up and down, pumped with energy thanks to the hunting stop we made.

"Relax, Em. We're supposed to look a little tired and try to conserve our energy for the show." Rosalie put her hand on his chest, immediately stopping him.

"Yeah, and-" Edwards head snapped towards the door faster than I thought possible. I could see something in his eyes.

_Why is he looking towards the door with so much hatred?_

My question was answered when Sam, Embry, Jake and Quil walked in. I figured it was Quil since i knew the other three and Quil was their last band member.

"Hey Bella, what's going on?" Jake asked, pretending to be oblivious to the angry vampire next to me.

_Well, to his credit, he doesn't know Edward is a vampire..._

"Pretty good. I'm sure you've heard by now that we joined the boys for the show tonight."

He nodded his head and looked at Sam. He and Edward, who I hadn't seen move, were talking about something. I couldn't hear what it was.

"Let's give the _guys_ the stage so they can warm up and get used to the stage." I didn't know why he put so much emphasis when he said 'guys' but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

When we were alone in the back room, Emmett and Rose went off somewhere and the same for Jasper and Alice, I decided to ask him about the sudden change in his demeanour when the La Push guys came in.

"Um...Edward?" I felt nervous and some of that seeped into my voice.

"Yeah?" he barely looked up from his guitar, which he was restringing.

"When we were on stage, you were going to say something...but as soon as the La push boys showed up, you stopped and changed the way you acted. I think I may even have heard a snarl..." I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I didn't want to.

"It's nothing Bella, forget it. Just concentrate on tonight." He still didn't look up.

I decided not to push it. I didn't want to anger the beautiful boy that, for some strange reason, wanted to spend time with me.

"I'm going to go walk around a little to get rid of the nerves...OK?" I got up, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah..."

As soon as I thought I was far enough I let out a huge sigh. Knowing he couldn't read my mind was a huge help. I thought of a quick plan. Unfortunately it would have to wait until after the show. My watch rang, meaning it was already 9:00, the La push boys would be on or a half hour and then at 10:00 it would be our turn.

I walked to the back of the stage and watched the boys play some unknown song called In the End (a/n: by Linkin Park).

They were done around 9:30 and it was now our turn to get everything ready and for me to get in the crowd with a microphone hidden in my pocket.

I went to my mini dressing room and got dressed. I wore a pair of baggy black jeans with pockets big enough for the mic to fit in them. I also wore a tight blood red tank top with a fishnet shirt over that. I had my hair straightened and left it down, bringing the least amount of attention to me was key. I put on a new pair of boots that were in my room, apparently a joint present from the boys, and put on a little black eyeliner and blood red eye shadow. I finished it off with some blood red lipstick and left the room on my way to the main floor.

I walked by the boys and they all said something encouraging.

"You look real good, Bella!" Embry said, while trying to get his sweaty shirt off his body.

"Break a leg sweetheart!" Jacob called

"Knock 'em dead!" Quil encouraged next.

Sam's message was a little strange. "Be careful."

I just smiled at them all and continued until I saw the door. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

The room was full of people dressed pretty identical to myself. Just talking and hanging out, waiting for us to put on one hell of a show.

I headed towards the bar to get some water since my throat went dry when I walked out. I bumped into someone and I didn't like what I saw.

"I'm sorry, I—Oh, it's you. What are you doing here, dressed like that?"

Lauren and Jessica smiled at me, not in a nice way.

"Oh, look, if it ain't poor little Bella, left alone by her fake friends while the boy who wants to use her and lose her is playing with his band. Why can't you just understand he wants me but he's just using you to get me to go to him. Which I won't do. Boys need to come to the girl. I have the power and he's just a toy."

I wanted to tell her to fuck off and that I was in the band too but restrained myself. I wouldn't ruin my night and the first concert I had with Edward.

I asked for water and walked away, trying to be as close to the stage as possible. There were three stairs being added so I could walk up when we were singing Broken. Some girls tried going to it but the body guards pushed them back.

My watch rang again, signalling it was 10:00 and that the boys, and girls, were going on stage.

Everyone cheered for them. I joined in since I didn't want to look strange. I saw the boys make their way to their instruments and Edward went to the microphone.

"How's everyone tonight?" Girls screamed as loud as they could. "I hope we're going to have fun tonight! Let's get started!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Jasper spoke on cue.

"Yeah, we're down a bassist here." Emmett added in.

"That's right, since we lost James, and can't find him, we have a new recruit. Hey, Rose, get out here!"

Rosalie walked out a little awkwardly, and looked around with fake nervousness.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. At her nod, Jasper started the song. Master of Puppets (by Metallica) started and everyone went crazy. There was a mosh pit forming and I needed to move out of it. I walked over to the wall, still close enough to make it up to the stage in time.

After that song ended they continued with the script.

"Man, that was awesome Rose, but I think we're going to need a second guitarist for the next song. Alice, get out here."

She walked out gracefully and went to stand near Rose.

She gave a nod to Emmett who counted them in. They began the opening of The Unforgiven II and the crowd went wild again.

The mosh pit became rougher as the song went on. By the end there were a few people hurt and quite a lot of people trying to catch their breath.

"We're going to slow down a little bit. This song was written long ago."

Jasper started the song and my breathing hitched. I was nervous to start singing. Edward started.(Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee)

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

I was nervous but I pushed it back, took a deep breath and started to sing.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Edward and I faced each other and looked into each other's eyes as we sang.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_(Instrumental)_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Edward finished alone. His beautiful voice just made the song better.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore_

Everyone was on their feet and cheering as loud as they could. I felt slightly shocked that so many people like my voice. The only ones not cheering were Lauren and Jessica. They were pouting.

"Alright, we've got one last song for all of you!" I called out, turned around and nodded to Jasper and Alice. The music started and Edward sang. (A Tout le Monde by Megadeth)

_Don't remember where I was  
I realized life was a game  
The more seriously I took things  
The harder the rules became  
I had no idea what it'd cost  
My life passed before my eyes  
I found out how little I accomplished  
All my plans denied_

So as you read this know my friends  
I'd love to stay with you all  
Smile when you think of me  
My body's gone that's all

A tout le monde  
A tout les amis  
Je vous aime  
Je dois partir  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free

If my heart was still alive  
I know it would surely break  
And my memories left with you  
There's nothing more to say

Moving on is a simple thing  
What it leaves behind is hard  
You know the sleeping feel no more pain  
And the living are scarred

A tout le monde  
A tout les amis  
Je vous aime  
Je dois partir  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free

So as you read this know my friends  
I'd love to stay with you all  
Please smile, smile when you think about me  
My body's gone that's all

A tout le monde  
A tout les amis  
Je vous aime  
Je dois partir  
These are the last words  
I'll ever speak  
And they'll set me free  
[2x]

Everything was perfect. I turned to look at Edward and he surprised me with a kiss.

Note: You all hate me now, huh? Lol well I thought it was a good place to stop and I wanted to update. I hope you guys aren't too mad that I forget my USB and end up having to wait until I get it back before I can type...Please R&R!!!


	16. I Love You

Note: Hello! I'm sorry it took a while to update but I have a free class so I decided to type and update! I know you hate me for ending the last chapter the way I did so here's the next one.

Chapter 16: I Love You...

EPOV

She was so beautiful that I couldn't help myself. When she turned around I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I could tell by her heart beat that she wasn't expecting it but she loved it all the same.

After a couple of minutes I remembered we were on stage and that she needed to breathe so I pulled away. I heard a soft whimper, as if she was telling me not to stop but she didn't pull me back towards her. She blushed and looked away.

"I guess all of you girls can stop dreaming about being with Edward 'cause Bella's already got him!" Emmett's voice boomed. Bella blushed deeper, it was so adorable.

"Let's go Bells. We all need to relax a little." I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her back stage. The rest of the band followed.

As soon as we got to our room the comments started.

"Geez, Edward! I thought you were going after her for her blood and we'd have a massacre on our hands!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"I thought Lauren and Jessica were going to kill the bouncer and get up there and kill Bella for kissing Edward. They were furious. Along with every other girl there..." Jasper snickered

"Do you need to sleep, or eat, Bella?" I put my hand on her sweating forehead. I felt her lean in and let out a soft moan. That small sound sent my hormones into high gear. A smile spread across her lips as Jasper laughed, feeling what I was feeling, and told Alice and the others what I felt. Soon the room was filled with laughter.

"I'm fine Edward. I just need you hands on me and I'll be good enough." Her statement made my hormones go even faster and made controlling myself the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I couldn't stand the laughter. I wanted to talk to Bella about how I felt but not in front of all our friends and family.

"Could you guys go hunt or something? I wanna talk to Bella. Alone." I spoke in a low voice so Bella couldn't hear.

_Don't worry you won't hurt her. And I approve of anything you want to do with my friend._

Alice's vision gave me slight peace of mind. Her other comment once again had my hormones raging. Everyone filed out of the room saying things like, "be gentle." And "I knew you would end up together."

If Bella could hear that she would blush.

"Bells, we're going to hunt. Alice and Rose need a lot of blood since they're newborns. Just stay close to Edward and we'll be back soon." Emmett gently kissed her forehead and a growl escaped my lips.

"Sorry." I muttered, but he knew I couldn't control it.

As soon as they were out I sat down next to Bella and she wrapped her arms around me. She looked so peaceful, almost angelic. I couldn't imagine turning this beauty into a monster like me. She had lived through enough pain. She will live a better life without being one of us.

"Edward...what are you thinking?" Her question startled me slightly.

"I'd rather know what you're thinking. Your mind is the only one I can't read." She smiled and opened her eyes for the first time since coming back here.

"Maybe I don't want you to know."

BPOV

_Maybe I don't want you to know that I've been trying to tell you I love you for the past few days and every time I don't because I know you'll reject me._

I sighed. I knew he couldn't possibly be happy with me. That kiss was just because he wanted all the girls to think he was taken. He couldn't love me. I was too plain. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale. The only thing that I had going for me were the balloons attached to my chest.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. And if you don't like it we can pretend I never said anything and everything will be like it was before I said it."

_You're in love with a beautiful vampire and she's waiting for you in some beautiful castle...I knew it..._

"Bella, since the first time I saw you, in your yard playing with Emmett, I thought you were beautiful. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to protect you from everything, weather it was a bee or a meteor. I loved dressing up for my mom to take photos of our 'wedding' and see you in that beautiful toilet paper gown. Bella I...I love you."

I stared at him, unbelieving. Had he just told me he thought I was beautiful playing in the mud with Emmett. That he loved it when we had the fake wedding. That he wanted to protect me. I was speechless. And he took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid to say but I wanted to say it. I needed to. I hope everything can go back to being the way they were before. I'll let you rest for now Bella. Just call me if you need anything." He tried to get up but I wouldn't let go. I couldn't. I never wanted to.

"Don't leave. Don't ever leave me. I never want to be away from you again. I thought you were too good for me back then and I still feel that way about now. But if you really feel this way and you truly love me don't go. I love you too Edward. I've loved you since the day you came and played in the mud with Emmett and I. I love you Edward. Please don't leave me again."

I let everything out. Everything I had been trying to say for the past week. I know it sounded desperate but I was. I never wanted to be away from him again. I was holding onto his chest crying slightly. He held me as tight as he could without hurting me. We just sat there for I don't know how long.

After what seemed like an eternity Edward lifted my head and kissed me. This time it was filled with love, not just passion and energy. My toes tingled, that's how good it was. I whimpered when he pulled away.

"Bella, I need to keep control or else you'll end up dead. Or worse, like me." His voice held notes of sadness.

"What if I want to be like you? What If I want to spend the rest of the life this earth has with you?" I loved into his golden eyes and froze. They were filled with love and passion but also with something I couldn't quite distinguish.

"We've been over this Bella. Everyone is trying to tell me that you'd be better off as one of us but I don't think that. If you can live a normal life as a human you should take it. It's not fun being a monster." He looked away. I pulled his face back towards me.

"But I'm in love with you, monster." We both smiled and kissed again.

The kiss started getting rougher and faster. I started feeling a burning between my legs. I knew what it was but I didn't know if he was feeling the same. He pulled me onto him and I could feel him against me. My legs were on each side of him and the feeling of being touched there ever so slightly was intoxicating. I wanted more as the burning and warmth stated to get more and more.

"Bella, are you—"Edward tried to say but I cut him off. I wanted it and so did he. I wanted to prove how much I loved the monster that he thinks he is.

I started pulling at his shirt and he just ripped it off. His chest was perfect. Everything about his was so perfect. I kissed down his neck to his collar bone and heard him moan. I smiled and continued to travel lower and lower until I was at his waist.

I could hear his small moans escaping and it made me want him more. I lift me lips back to his and he untied my corset. It fell off of my body revealing my bare chest (You can't wear a bra with it) and his lips started roaming my neck and my breasts.

He licked one of my pink peaks and it sent me wild. I moaned and he bit down gently which elicited another moan from me. I ground my hips into his and heard him moan. I did it over and over again

His right hand was on my left breast, playing and pulling at my nipple while his left was on my ass, squeezing and feeling. Having him so close made me want him so much more.

"Oh, Edward. Please...I want it" I managed to say.

Without a word I was flipped onto my back with Edward hovering above me. His member was poking the inside of my thigh. His lips were all over my chest. His hands were driving me crazy. My hips moved up against him and he moaned with me. He reached for my pants at the same time I went for his. I undid his belt and--

*knock knock* "Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a bit? I wanna ask you something!" Jacobs's voice was clear and he sounded a little rushed. I heard Edward growl.

"Stupid mutt ruined a very special moment." Edward growl as he got off of me and handed me a shirt.

"He won't go away no matter what I say. I can see that in his mind. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's OK." I had the shirt on and hugged him from behind. "We always have later tonight to finish this." I whispered seductively. He looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

I winked and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw a half naked Jacob.

"What is it Jake?" I asked impatiently.

"Let's walk and talk." He held his hand out for me to take. I pushed it away and blew a kiss to Edward. He blew one back and gave a warning glare to Jacob.

Note: You all officially hate me huh? I couldn't resist...plus I needed to have Bella and Jake talk. It was the best way. Don't worry; there will be a real lemon later on. Please R&R for now. I love reading what you think. I'll try to update fast. BTW: I will be acquiring a couple of stories from a friend of Mine. Her Name is VegiVamp and she has no time to write anymore so she asked me to finish her stories. I'll be fixing them up and everything.


	17. A Howl or a Growl?

Note: Hey! I'd like to say that I love you all and hope everyone still enjoys where this is going. If you think my story has been done and I'm just copying others then stop reading. I have a plan. Yes it's similar to other people's stories but if you look anywhere, in any section of you'll find many stories that are alike, but have some distinct characteristics. I know some may be pissed that I stopped the love scene but I needed Jake to talk to Bella and it hit me while writing it that the best time was just before they made love.

Now I'd like to say that my story will be completely different but I'd be lying. I always like to read other people's fanfics and the take some parts from each of them and create my own Idea.

Now that that's over, here's chapter 17.

Chapter 17: A Howl or a Growl?

BPOV

"What did you want to talk about Jake?" We were walking slowly, headed towards his bands room.

"I wanted to know how you were doing...Alice and Rose seemed to have changed since the last time we saw them." He tried sounding like he didn't care but I could tell he did.

"Yeah, well people change. All the time. One day I'm not going to be the same. I'll change too."

_No matter what he says..._

"Do you have to? I mean, staying the same isn't bad. Well, other than growing up, but that's not the end of the world." He said a little rushed.

"For you..." I mumbled, thinking he couldn't hear me.

"What's so bad about getting old?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. He was too hot after Edwards's marvellously cold touch.

"Getting old. Dying."

"But that's inevitable...sort of..." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear the last part. Having some random vampire traits at random times came in handy...

"I just don't want to stay the same. I like change. I don't want to be the only one who is still the same years from now..."

_If only you knew about how and what they are..._

"I'll still be the same. I won't change if you don't want me to. I'll stay just like you." He smiled a toothy smile.

I smiled back. "I don't think that's an option Jake. I like you, as a friend. Not anything more. Edward...I would give everything to be with him for eternity."

I thought I heard him growl. We were at the door to his room.

"Come in for a moment Bella. We need to talk to you." He opened the door and revealed three other barely dressed boys. Sam was sitting in the middle with Embry on his right. Behind Embry was Quil. Jacob walked passed me and went to Sam's left.

"Bella, we have something to tell you. You may not believe us, but please keep an open mind." Sam spoke with confidence and the boys kept quiet. I nodded my head.

"Have you ever heard any of the Quileute legend?"

"I have read one or two before."

"Then you may have heard of the Cold Ones and the Wolves. Legend says that we Quileute descended from wolves. Long ago we became human with some sort of magic. The wolves are here to protect the people from the cold ones. They are blood suckers, who only want to drink the blood of innocents."

I sort of knew everything he was talking about. I had read it online and in that Twilight book.

"According to legend, two of them moved here, to live along with the people. Ephraim Black, Jacobs's great grandfather, made a deal with them. If they would not bite any humans, they would be allowed to live in the area. Unfortunately, they have broken our treaty.—"

"No, they haven't."

"What?" Sam looked confused.

"They haven't broken the treaty. Edward, Emmett Jasper and James were turned by a nomad called Laurent.|" It took all my energy not to faint. I felt the bite mark pulsate.

"Alice was turned by Edward under intense conditions and Rosalie was dying when Emmett changed her. Their lives were saved. Carlisle and Esme didn't do anything wrong." They stared at me, shocked.

"So, you know all about it. I guess you know then that you were about to...do something you could never take back, with a blood sucker."

"Yes, I knew. And I also knew that if I did there would be a chance he would turn me by biting me. I was counting on it." My eyes were narrow. I was serious. Emmett told me to try and take advantage of the fact that he's still a teenage boy. Emmett bites Rosalie a lot so I thought I'd give it a try. And the Jake knocked on the door.

"You do know that being one of them is not fun. You shouldn't want to become what they are."

"But I should stay frail and human until something happens and Edward gets his heart broken and Emmett too. And Rose and Alice don't have someone to dress up. And Charlie losses his only daughter. I've thought about it and I want to be like them. I could die very easily." I paused and looked at my arm. The bite was there, as well as every other mark I'd ever made.

"Charlie may not always be father of the year." I thought to the nights he had gotten drunk and came into my room. "But he deserves to have his daughter. And I deserve to be like the one I love. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to lose my virginity and maybe my humanity." I stood up from the chair I had sat in and walked to the door.

"And don't try following me. You all smell like wet dog. Edward smells like heaven. I'll take heaven over a dog any day." I walked out and back to the room, hoping Edward was still there and he still wanted to do something.

I walked in and saw everyone was back. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile.

_I guess she saw it getting interrupted._

Everyone was looking at Edward. He was on the couch with his arms spread out and his head leaned back onto the back of the couch. I went straight to his arms and they tightened around me.

"How did you know they're werewolves?" He asked softly. He must have heard everything.

"We didn't hear it all but we heard you saying that they smelt like dogs. You were talking too low and we were too far away. But if that's how it ended we should have gone to the room to see what else she said." Emmett laughed along with the others.

"I could smell it. Sometimes I get random vampire powers because of the bite. I get better hearing, or sense of smell, or balance, speed...you know random bits of powers for a few seconds."

_Thank God they didn't hear about what I said about Charlie...Edward and Emmett really wouldn't like it...and I'd never be able to be home again..._

"Bella, are you hungry?" Alice asked. Before I could respond my stomach growled.

"I guess that's a yes. What do you want? Chinese, Mexican, Greek, Middle Eastern?" Rosalie asked me.

"Stop Rose, you're making me hungry!" Emmett laughed as he held his stomach. "Some of those animals are delicious!"

I laughed along with them, knowing that one day I would get to truly understand the joke.

"I'll just make myself something at home. We should probably get going. You know, before Charlie calls in the team." Everyone laughed again.

We decided that Emmett Edward and I would go see Charlie and fill him in on our night. Edward would pretend to leave after a while and Emmett and I would say we were tired. When Charlie falls asleep Emmett would sneak out to see Rose and Edward would lay in bed with me, watching me sleep. He was so sweet.

I woke up I the middle of the night and he was gone. I was sweating and that was my first indication. The next was that there was someone else there. He had my bracelet in his hands and was looking right at me.

"No...Please no..." I fainted

Note: It's not the greatest but it's the next chapter. I had some time and I really wanted to write so here it is. I hope you like it...I know the Quileute explanation thing is horrible but I couldn't think straight...I wasn't sure how to put it so yeah...Once again I'd like to say that I will be inherriting 3 stories from VegiVamp. If you want to help me make them better to check them out and give me ideas. I'm doing this to be nice to her. She deserves it. Please R&R.


	18. La Tua Cante Calls to Everyone

Note: WOW! Over 4000 hits this month, over 3000 from the US alone! I must be doing something right? Thank you all for reviewing. My computer was acting stupid yesterday and it had to be reformatted but now it's great! Here's an update for all my loving readers!

Chapter 18: La Tua Cante Calls to Everyone

EPOV

I left Bella in her bed. I didn't want to, but I had to. I smelt James and I wanted to be sure he wasn't planning anything. I quickly kissed Bella and promised her I'd be back soon.

James was farther than I thought. He kept thinking of his last meal, I tried blocking him out.

"What are you doing around here? You better not be feeding off the humans around here or you'll have some big dogs angry at you." I almost laughed. James was a friend but I never liked his choice of humans over animals.

"I just came to talk. I heard that you and Bella were finally together, congratulations. I also heard you replace me with some girls." His eyes narrowed. He was angry that we replaced him so easily.

"We couldn't find you anywhere. You weren't answering your cell. We had to find someone to help us for the show and Rose knows how to play bass. We've been looking for another guitarist too and Alice knows how to play. Bella singing with me was for feelings of nostalgia and I want her to be with me forever. I'm not going to leave her here again and chance losing her to something...or someone..." I thought of the bite mark she had obtained.

If I had been there she never would have gotten bitten and she never would have gotten hurt. She would have been safe with me.

"Well, Bella is a very good looking girl. And her scent can drive any man wild. Virgins always taste so good and pure. I'd love to have a taste of her." He licked his lips and I saw his imagination go wild.

"Don't you ever go near Bella again!" I growled ferociously. He smiled and laughed.

"I don't think we have much of an option now, do we?" He smiled and showed me something horrible.

Bella, lying dead in her bed, drained of everything.

Without a second thought I ran back to her house. Rage pushed me faster and the feeling of my breaking heart (even as a vampire I could feel it breaking.) was the most painful thing I've ever felt. Even transformation hurt less.

"I jumped through her window and caught a scent I hadn't smelt in a long time. Laurent, mixed with another male and two females. I couldn't place the males scent and the female scents were new to me.

Grabbing my phone I dialled the number for my house and prepared for the worst from Emmett.

BPOV

I awoke and immediately felt dizzy. I didn't know where I was but I knew it wasn't my room. Or Edwards room. It was a dark place, with the windows covered in black paint and the walls painted blood res. Or maybe it wasn't paint...

I pushed the thought out of my mind. I would not believe the walls were covered in blood. I tried moving my arms and legs and was relieved when everything moved like it was supposed to and pain free.

_I guess who ever brought me here didn't want to hurt me...or maybe he was waiting for me to be awake..._

I sat up and looked around. Everything was either black or blood red. The bed I was lying on was black with black and red covers and pillows. It looked like one of those rooms a vampire would have in the movies.

The furniture in the room was black with blood red cushions and lace and a vase of red and black roses was on a small black round table in the middle of the room.

"Do you like it? I've been designing it for some time now. Waiting for the perfect moment. And meeting up with those others made it much easier. James is really good at getting under peoples skin..."

I was terrified of that voice, of his face. I knew who it was and I knew this was either going to end with me dead or me as his vampire sex slave. I was hoping for the first.

"Ed...Edward...he'll come...a-and sa...save me..." I couldn't speak right with him around. It's like he turned me into a weak little school girl who couldn't take care of herself. I'd been hanging out with newborns, the one who can't control themselves extremely well, for the past few weeks and he turns me into a girl from a vampire movie. Weak and useless.

"Edward is not coming. He doesn't care about you. He was just keeping you because you are a virgin and virgin blood tastes best. If I had gotten my way with you he wouldn't even have given you a second glance." His white teeth flashed against his olive skin.

I didn't want to believe him.

_Edward said he loved me. He said he wanted to be with me forever. But...why doesn't he want to turn me if he loves me...maybe he doesn't want me...maybe Laurent is right..._

I couldn't move. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I fell for his stupid trick. He saw how Emmett and Rose were together and just imitated that. I almost gave him the only thing that is still mine. The only thing I have ever fought to keep. The thing I thought I wanted him to have. He only wanted to use me.

"I know how you feel. Finding out someone is only using you. After all, how do you think many of us become vampires? A male or female vampire loves the scent of your blood and pretends to love you. Then when they get what they want, they either kill you or bite you and leave you to fend for yourself. I was part of the latter. You _lover_ was more for fun. I was bored and wanted to try to turn you friends. They are a disgrace to the vampire world. As are his parents."

I hadn't noticed that he had moved from the door to sit next to me. I couldn't feel anything. Not pain, not fear. Nothing. I didn't even flinch when he put one hand mine and the other was stroking my hair.

"I don't want you to use you. You are beautiful. Even as a human. I could just imagine what you'd look like as one of us." He had tilted my head and his lips were almost at my neck. I wasn't scared. My heart still beat at the same pace. My breathing came easily. I wanted this. But I wanted him to lose control and kill me now more.

"Laurent! You said I could turn her!" A man with sandy blond hair barged in and pulled Laurent away from me. I watched them argue, barely paying attention. Mostly feeling nothingness. Only one thing was going through my head.

_Edward doesn't love me. He was using me. He only wanted me for sex. He doesn't love me..._

"James, you turned Victoria, Bree and Riley. I think I should turn my dear sweet Bella. She will be mine anyways. You already have Victoria AND Bree. I don't think either of them would appreciate you being with a third girl."

"I don't care what they think. I want to taste that sweet blood. Her scent calls to me."

"It calls to me as well. And to any vampire with a sense of smell." Laurent was now standing. James was slowly crouching.

"We both know I can beat you. I am stronger." James let out a growl.

"You may still have newborn strength but I have years of practice and I am much smarter than you are." Laurent crouched too and growled.

"We will see about that." I heard a crash of the window and then saw no one in the room. I could see it was night and the moon was out. All I could hope for was that either of them would lose control and kill me.

Note: Hey people! I hope you're happy that I'm updating on the next day! I decided to end it here for now. I may update again later today or maybe tomorrow. I'm not really sure yet. If I don't update it's because my computer is screwed up again...Please R&R. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing. I love reviews!


	19. Lost my Angel

Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for your encouraging reviews! I love reading what you guys think and your surprise at what I write. Here's chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lost my Angel

EPOV

"How could you have let this happen?" Emmett had been yelling at me since 3:00 AM when I first got in. It was now 5:30 AM.

I couldn't believe I fell for James' trick. He had someone take Bella while I was distracted. Carlisle asked me to do one thing and I failed at it. I deserve this.

"Emmett, relax! It's not like he could have known. James was thinking of the last time he...ate... and Edward did not want to see their faces. We would all have blocked him out if we had been in his shoes. And he went out there to protect Bella from James, who had previously shown his interest in Bella." Carlisle's hand was on Emmett's shoulder, making him sit in a chair next to Rosalie.

"How come you didn't see anything honey? I thought you were keeping watch on Bella as well as the rest of us." Esme and Jasper were holding Alice while she dry sobbed. She couldn't believe she didn't see this happening.

"I don't know! I was watching her, but it must have been a last minute decision and I couldn't catch it in time...like when Rose..." She sobbed harder.

I tried to feel bad for her but I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb inside, like someone had pumped morphine in me and I was still human and feeling every bit of it.

"Laurent is dangerous. Not only is he a vampire, but his powers could make her do anything he wants." I said. I didn't recognize my voice.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"Laurent can manipulate others. He can make them believe whatever he wants them too. He can make kings give him anything he wants. He could make Bella..." I still didn't recognize my voice. I did recognize this pain in my chest that was more painful than turning. "All he needs is contact. Not even physical contact. If she looks into his eyes he can make her believe anything."

_That's how we were turned..._

"What can we do then?" Rose asked softly. She was holding onto Emmett like her life depended on it.

"We'll start searching. Unfortunately we'll have to act like we don't know she's gone when Charlie calls. Emmett, go home, Edward go relax in your room. There's a bed in there now. We were hoping it was going to be used by Bella but...go relax." Carlisle sounded like a general ordering his men into position for a battle.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

"So, Edward was home all night and he's still there this morning?" Charlie's voice came thought the phone. We could hear it throughout the living room. I was in an arm chair, waiting for Carlisle's plan.

Alice was trying so hard to focus on Bella but it wasn't working. We didn't know how to force out her visions.

Emmett was with Charlie, Rose had gone over using the excuse that she heard what happened from Emmett. We were all still devastated by the news.

"We'll start by searching the woods around the house, see if a trail was left by who ever took her. They were quiet and gutsy. Or stupid. Either way, I want to get my daughter back before any more psychological damage is done to her."

* * *

"Edward, Emmett, and I will go through the forest around Bella's house. If we smell anything suspicious, we'll call. Same goes for you three." Carlisle instructed us. We were going through the forest while the girls and Jasper went through Bella's house and the town for any vampire scents. Jasper could help by sensing if a vampire had seen her of not through their emotions.

"Got it. We have to move fast though. Charlie is going to have his team comb through her room soon and they could cover the scent or destroy it." Alice was already at the door.

"Call as soon as you get any leads Alice. I'm counting on you and Rose." I hugged her and Rose quickly and went to Carlisle's car. His Mercedes wouldn't be seen as much as my Volvo would have.

We got there quickly thanks to Carlisle driving twice the speed limit and started our search right away.

"I met James about 5 miles out. It would have been hard for me to hear or smell anything coming from Bella's house. I go see if I can follow his scent."

"It's been raining, son. You may not be able to find it."

"It's always raining." I ran off in the direction where James had been waiting for me.

Carlisle had been right. I had a hard time finding his scent. It was very faint. I followed it to destroyed car. It had been completely crushed and made to look like a bear had attacked it.

_Well he's not a complete idiot..._

He knew what he needed to do to cover his tracks. The car didn't smell of Bella, but it had two female scents.

_They are the same as the one's he had wanted for...dinner...after the concert..._

I called Carlisle and told him of my finding.

* * *

"We'll check this car out. It's far, but it does look like it could have gotten through, close enough to Bella. How did you find it, Edward?" Charlie was writing something on a pad and waited for my explanation.

"I came here with Emmett and my father to look for Bella. The others stayed at home in case there were any new developments. I started closer to the house but I knew I probably wouldn't find anything. They hadn't left any traces behind, from what Emmett told me, so they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave anything close. I started walking deeper and deeper, thankful for our weekly hiking trips we've been taking since we got back." I took a breath to look more human. Then after a short break to make it look like I was a little distraught, I continued.

"I found this car. It looks like it was attacked by a bear but it could have happened after it was left. There are some bones but they don't look human to me. More like an animal. But I'm not sure. Maybe they put an animal in there to attract the bear..." I trailed off like any normal human would have done. I was in pain and I let it show.

"I know its hard Edward, but can you tell us if you saw anything else in the area? A shirt or maybe a shoe?" I shook my head at Charlie. I didn't find anything else, even when I ran around for the sixth time while I waited for them to arrive.

"It's not your fault. Some people are just sick." Charlie put a comforting hand on my shoulder. If it had been warmer he would have noticed that I was too cold but thanks to winter, I felt no colder than his hands at the moment.

"Alice, Rosalie, has Bella been confronted by anyone lately? Some girls who don't like her or some guys who look at her with something in their eyes?"

"Every girl is jealous because she's with Edward and every guy wants her. It's no secret; the whole school has been talking about breaking them up. We never heard anything like this though...only planting a bra in Edwards's bag or car or something like that." Alice was held in Jaspers arms. Partially because she needed it and partially because she wanted to hide her tearless face, which wouldn't make sense after her best friend was just kidnapped.

"We'll start interviewing some of the students. Who has been very vocal about their dislike for Edward and Bella?"Charlie asked Rose, because Alice wasn't capable of answering.

"Lauren Malory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. They have been the only ones who have ever said anything to their faces. Lauren and Jessica have been in confrontations with her at the concerts too. They couldn't have done it alone though...This was too clean..." Rose stuck her face in Emmett's chest and dry sobbed.

"We'll get talking to those teens. Claire, get their parents on the line and have them come down to the station. Frank, you and the boys try to gather as much evidence as possible. I'm going to interview the kids."

Charlie left then. We decided not to stick around either. I couldn't take my mind off my Angel. I couldn't even for one minute.

Note: DONE!! It took a couple of days to write, sorry. My computer at home was down so I didn't get to type anything or post. I'm doing this instead of school work so I hope you understand my dedication! Please R&R!


	20. October

Note: Hey there! I'm having a long week so this may be it until Monday...I hope you guys enjoy this! Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 20: October

EPOV

_It's been two weeks. We still haven't found Bella. Where is she?_

I had been going crazy for the past couple of weeks. We had been searching everywhere. There wasn't even a trace of James or any of the other vampires. They could have been anywhere. Well, anywhere without sun...

"I'm going back out. I think we're going to need more help. I'm going to La Push and getting the mutts." Alice had foreseen this and I didn't want them to help. When Rosalie and Emmett get to the border, their futures disappear. As does everyone else's soon after.

"Rose, I want to find her as much as you do but our futures disappear as soon as we reach the border. It does us no good if we're not around to save Bella." I had been concentrating very hard on finding Bella.

I followed the direction of any vampire scent I caught but I never found her. It was always some nomadic vampire who had come around the area to relax.

I always told them that we did not drink human blood and the treaty with the wolves. I asked them not to hunt near town and to tell me if they see my Bella.

"I'm tired of waiting around and hoping some nomad will find her. What happens if they do find her and kill her? Or if she already is a vampire and she's nothing like the Bella she used to be. What if she drinks human blood and not animal blood? I'm tired of wondering if Bella is OK. I want to find her and bring her home. I want my friend back." Rosalie would have been crying if it was possible.

Jasper was concentrating on keeping her relaxed and trying to keep everyone else calm.

"Rosalie is right, Edward. We need some help. Maybe they can help us. It's worth a try." Carlisle was at the door with Esme by his side. The whole family was devastated.

"Fine, but if they attack us then we fight back. The treaty will be broken." Everyone was already at the door, ready to run to our cars and get to La Push faster than was allowed by law.

* * *

BPOV

Two weeks. A lot can happen in such a short amount of time. In that time I had come to know my kidnappers.

James, ex-bassist of The Cold Ones and evil to the core. He just wanted to use me.

Laurent, a man from 17th century France (a/n: I don't know if it's true or not, so correct me if the real info is out), who loves fine music and art. He loves to hear me sing and always made some very good food...

Victoria, the girl I bumped into at the spa. I never cared much for her so I never bothered to learn any more.

Bree, the last one and most innocent. She was against keeping me hostage and would always try to convince everyone to let me go home to my family and friends. I think she knows how it feels to be away from your loved ones and have them worry about you.

In two weeks though, many things had changed.

Originally, I was not allowed to leave my room. After a few days Laurent showed me around his mansion. I was to do the laundry and clean up. Just like living with Charlie, minus the cooking.

About one week after, he told me to do what I want. I just had to stay inside. Two days after that is when it happened.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ah, Bella, there is no point in you cleaning the cookware. It almost never gets used. All of that is for show." Laurent told me from his seat at the kitchen table._

"_It gives me something to do...I don't like just sitting around and doing nothing." I still couldn't stand being alone and doing nothing. With Rose and Alice I never had time to sit around and think. With...the boys...I was always laughing and playing...even though it was pretty much all a lie from one person._

"_My dear, you can do many things. There is a piano in the main room. There is also a library on the second floor stocked with the greatest literature of all time. I've added some books from the list I found on the computer. Sorry for peaking at your private documents but it was opened and I saw the words Vampire Kisses and it caught my attention." He got up and came next to me._

"_Put that down, and come with me." The coldness of his skin startled me and my grip on the knife I was holding slipped._

"_Oh my, Bella..."_

_*end flashback*_

That's how I got this way. A hundred times more beautiful than before. Slightly longer, more luscious hair. Mysterious loss of 10 pounds. And my beautiful face.

I had been through the second hardest time of my life. Transformation. The only thing that hurt more was learning how..._he_...really felt. I couldn't even say his name for fear of a breakdown.

"Bella, stop looking at that mirror like you have never seen your beautiful self before and come with me to the main room. I want to hear you sing. You promised you would!" Laurent took me away from the mirror with such speed that I didn't even realize I had moved until we were in the main room.

"Please, Bella, I have heard you practicing a beautiful song every day for the past two days. I would like to hear what your heart yearns to say!" He was always enthusiastic about the arts. Especially good music.

"Alright, but please don't laugh...I have been trying very hard." He nodded and I sat at the piano and tested the sound.

I took a deep breath and started.

_I can't run anymore,  
__I fall before you,  
__Here I am,  
__I have nothing left,  
__Though I've tried to forget,  
__You're all that I am,  
__Take me home,  
__I'm through fighting it,  
__Broken,  
__Lifeless,  
__I give up,  
__You're my only strength,  
__Without you,  
__I can't go on,  
__Anymore,  
__Ever again._

_My only hope,  
__My only peace,  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength,  
__My only power,  
__My only life,  
__My only love.  
__I can't run anymore,  
__I give myself to you,  
__I'm sorry,  
__I'm sorry,  
__In all my bitterness,  
__I ignored,  
__All that's real and true,  
__All I need is you,  
__When night falls on me,  
__I'll not close my eyes,  
__I'm too alive,  
__And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,  
__I fall down before you,  
__I'm sorry,  
__I'm sorry._

_My only hope,  
__My only peace,  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength,  
__My only power,  
__My only life,  
__My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,  
__The pain consuming me,  
__But this time it's cut too deep,  
__I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,  
__My only peace,  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength,  
__My only power,  
__My only life,  
__My only love,  
__My only hope,  
__My only peace,  
__My only joy,  
__My only strength,  
__My only power,  
__My only life,  
__My only love._

I finished the song and would have cried had I been able to. That song was for _him_. I knew it and deep down Laurent knew it was about Edward.

"That was beautiful. If he really cared, he would have loved it."

I knew he didn't care for me. He was probably with a new girl now. Maybe Lauren...or Jessica...

_He probably told Charlie that I wouldn't be found. I was probably dead and they should stop searching and get on with their lives._

"I would like to be along now. I'll be in my room...If you go hunt, could you bring me back an elk?"

"I do not understand why you do not want to drink human blood. It is much better for you and tastes a thousand times better than animal blood." I heard this a thousand times.

Since I wasn't allowed to leave I asked him to bring me back an animal. He would tell me how much better human blood was but he would still bring me something. It was all that kept me attached to my friends and family.

"I'll be going a little later. I'll see what I come across. You don't have a preference?"

"I haven't really had much more than elk or dear so I wouldn't know what others taste like." I answered truthfully.

"Let's see what I can get you." He then disappeared into the forest.

He was the only one who would bring me something. James and Victoria were appalled by my choice and James avoided me now that I wasn't human anymore.

Bree was too nice, she would try to bring me an animal but she didn't want to hurt it, so it ended up getting away. She meant well at least.

I walked up the stairs to the library and picked out a book.

_Hmmm...Let's try...a short book...this looks short. The Clique._

I took the book to my room and started reading it. Waiting for Laurent to be back with lunch...or supper...whenever he got back.

Note: I know some people will hate me for doing this but I got the idea in my head and anything I wrote other than that just didn't work in my head. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but it's the only way that I liked it. Please R&R!


	21. Tourniquet

Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been awhile but I was sick from the 5th till the 9th…and the with my father's birthday and Easter being a big deal to my boyfriends family I haven't had any time to type. I also only have half days three days a week and I don't have time to type in my afternoon class like I don in my morning class. I'm going to try to make this chapter a good as I can to make up for it.

Chapter 21: Tourniquet

EPOV

"How could you ever have thought that you would change Bella behind my back?" Emmett had let his thoughts slip and he was going to pay for them.

"Carlisle and I wanted to be sure that Bella would always be safe. Even if she didn't get to live life as a human, being around us and spending time with us, she was bound to have something happen to her. We just wanted to make sure she could take care of herself if something happened. We know you won't let yourself sleep with her. You would have stopped yourself had Jake not knocked on the door. Don't get all pissed at us for wanting to protect her and prevent what happened to Rose from happening to her." Emmett was on a roll.

It had been two days since the search was called off. Nothing was found in the surroundings and we couldn't find any fresh vampire scents leading to anywhere other than right out of town.

All the nomads we knew had been keeping their eyes open and waiting to see if they spotted Bella. Everyone reported back with no news regularly.

"Emmett, we both know that I love Bella but I don't want her to lose her chance at living life as a human! It's unfair!"

"And what if she thinks that it's unfair that she's the only one who isn't one of us? She feels left out, and doesn't really belong to us because we're very different and she doesn't really get along well with other humans because she can't stand how stupid most of them are! She's nothing like us and nothing like those people at Forks High School. She's a very different girl and the only family I have left! Other than Charlie but let's just say I wouldn't consider him family if Bella wasn't so strong."

I was shocked by his statement.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me Edward! Charlie gets drunk and doesn't seem to care that Bella is his daughter sometimes. If she was turned he may drool over her more but she would be able to keep him away. Especially since she'll be able to stay up longer..."

If he could cry he probably would have then. I could see the images in his head of secret talks with Bella late at night. Telling her to stop crying and be strong.

Alice and Rosalie showed me Bella scared to come out of her hiding place in her closet. Days when she would wear shirts that covered up everything because she had cut the night before to get to bed.

They showed me when they talked to Bella about her cutting problem and how they helped her stop.

"Has anyone wondered if Bella is still alive...I mean...if she may have been turned...?" Alice spoke so low that if we weren't vampires, none of us would have heard it.

"I think all of us would rather she be a vampire than dead...I'd rather she be turned than still human..." Emmett just wanted to piss me off.

"The problem is if she is turned and she hasn't contacted us or run away, Laurent may have him under his spell...he can be very persuasive...And if she's under his spell then she won't do anything unless her lets her." Jasper was right. I didn't need any ability to see that.

"We were lured to him with the promise of seeing the girls. I can't believe we even fell for that..." Emmett kept thinking he was a complete idiot over and over.

"As much as I agree with you Emmett, we all wanted to see them so bad...And Riley wasn't much help. He was already like him when he became our manager...That's why we never saw him during the day, unless it was rainy or there were no windows around..." I couldn't believe our stupidity either.

"As much as I love this game of 'Man, were we stupid', I think we should try and see if there are any new bands with strange names. I mean, we're The Cold Ones, which to us is about our cold skin. The La Push dogs are called The Wolf Pack. Basically calling themselves what they are." Rosalie said

"They've been helpful in the search but that Jacob kid better stop thinking of Bella before I turn his fur pelt into a fur coat for Bella. I guess it it's a good idea...but what should we look for? The Kidnappers? The Losers who take girls in the middle of the night?"

The second part came out sounding harsher than intended. I looked around the room and saw Alice in Jasper's arms, Rosalie holding onto Emmett by his shoulders and even Carlisle and Esme, who had been very quiet the whole time, were holding onto each other. I felt so alone and itched to feel Bella's warm, soft body against my cold, hard one.

_I'm such an inconsiderate jerk!_

"Alright...If Bella agrees to marry me, and then I'll turn her." I bowed my head in defeat and listened to everyone's thoughts.

"First we have to get her back, then if she is still human, we'll talk about marriage and turning her." Esme's soft voice held a hidden meaning.

_I truly hope she's still alive...at least a vampire..._

I knew she wanted Bella to be like us...

"I'll go and start looking on the net for new bands with strange names..." Rosalie got up and went to our computer.

"I'll look through all the MTV channels and see if they still play music, and if they do, then I'll look for a strange new band.

* * *

BPOV

"Come on Bree! You can do it, I know you can!" We were in the main room, I was sitting on a plush leather couch and she was at the piano. I had been giving her lessons almost non-stop for the past few days.

"I'll try..." She started playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and it was perfect.

"I told you! It was perfect."

If she could blush she would have there. She was always so embarrassed whenever anyone complimented her.

"That's because I have a perfect teacher. You are so much better than I am..."

"That's because of years of practice." Which was true. After Edward had gotten into the piano at 8 years old I had gotten lessons too. From Edward. He taught me everything I knew and I always tried hard to make him happy. When he left Charlie had gotten me professional lessons but I quit those after a couple of months because my teacher was an ass and paid more attention to my body then my playing.

"Even with years of practice I don't think I'll ever be as good as you" Bree never thought she was good.

"Um...Bree...why do you always think you're never good enough for anything? If you don't mind me asking..." I didn't want to intrude on anything personal.

"Because I'm not good enough. My father always told me that I was nothing and that my mother left us because of me. And that's true. If I hadn't of been such an annoying baby, crying all the time, she wouldn't have left." She probably would have been crying had she been able.

"Bree, I don't think that she left because of you. The way your father sounds, I think she left because he was abusing her. I'm not an expert and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but did he ever hit you, or maybe touch you where he shouldn't have?"

Her face was heart breaking. It held so much pain that even her abnormal beauty was almost completely gone. She shook her head yes.

"Oh, hunny, don't worry! Everything is different now. He can't hurt you. Hell you could hurt him with the flick of your wrist!" I hugged her tight and was still surprised at the heat from her body.

To humans, vampires are freezing, and have ice cold skin. Between vampires, everything was like normal. We felt heat off each others bodies and it was like I was human.

"Bella, he...he used to...do very bad things to me and touch me where he shouldn't...I...I couldn't stop him!" she dry sobbed into my chest.

"Shhhh...Don't worry about him anymore. I'll protect you. No one will hurt you again." I meant it too. I would be like her older sister. Speaking of sisters...

"Bree...are you related to Victoria? I've only seen you with her. Like the first time I met you and almost all the time I've been here..." Once again her face contorted into fear and hurt.

"She's not my sister. She's my cousin. She was the only one who I was allowed to go out with. That's why you only saw me with her. When I saw you at that spa we were both still human. I also had a secret boyfriend, as did she. She had been secretly dating James, while I had been dating The Cold Ones manager Riley."

I guess that answers the question of how she was turned.

"When we went to meet them after the concert...James turned us. Victoria told me he wanted to have some...extra fun...She knew his plan...she told him that he had to do both of us or she wouldn't stay around. So he turned the both of us. Riley was already one of them. He was with Laurent when I woke up. I didn't know who he was but he said he would take me away from the pain of everyone in the human world and that the best way to get back at them was to drink their blood. And so I did..." She started dry sobbing again.

"Bree, I promise, your father, James and Riley will never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again." I thought of when Emmett said that to me a couple of months ago...or was it less? I couldn't remember. I hadn't really been outside and I hadn't really been watching TV.

"Isabella! Bree! Where are you two?" As I heard him call me Isabella I growled. Laurent knew that but he still called me like that.

"We're in here Laurent!"

Bree let go of me and sat at the piano. I went to the love seat that was near the piano, facing away from the entrance.

"Ah! There you two beautiful woman are. How are you girls? Working hard I see." He walked over to the love seat and sat on that arm opposite of me.

"Yes, we are actually. _Bella_ and I were going to start working on a song. Isn't that right _Bella_?" She stressed my name twice, trying to tell Laurent that I like Bella much better than Isabella.

"Well then, I'd rather not get in your way. Please, go ahead." He gestured for us to start playing but didn't move at all. So i started.

"Try to follow my lead. I'll sing and you try to follow along with the piano, OK?" She nodded and I started thinking of lyrics I had in my head for quite a while.

_I tried to kill the pain__  
But only brought more (so much more)__I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

Bree cam in with the music that followed perfectly. I saw Laurent squirm slightly when I spoke about blood. He must have needed to feed.

_I'm dying (dying)__  
Praying (praying)__  
Bleeding (bleeding)__  
And screaming__  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?_

_I'm dying (dying)  
Praying (praying)  
Bleeding (bleeding)  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
_

_Return to me salvation_

_I want to die_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave__  
My soul cries for deliverance__  
Will I be denied?  
Christ - tourniquet - my suicide_

Laurent left the room by the time I reached the second verse.

_Guess he can't handle talks of suicide and death._

I smiled over at Bree. "Let's get some books and go read. I've heard The House Of Night Series is really good. And Vampire Kisses is something you'll love for sure."

She smiled at me and followed me to the library.

"I've always wanted an older sister!" I smiled back.

_I've always wanted a younger sister..._

Note: Hey!! Sorry again that it took so long and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. The first part (EPOV) is exactly 1000 words long. That's kinda funny. The second part is much longer. Anyways please R&R and I love you all!


	22. Reunited Soon Enough

Note: Hey everyone! I'm getting a few people who are wondering when Edward will find Bella and that they like Bree but hate Laurent. I just want to thank you for the reviews and tell you I love you all. I'm going to try not to wait that long for an update again. Hopefully I won't get sick again and my computer will stop freezing...anyways here's chapter 22.

Chapter 22: Reunited Soon Enough

EPOV

"Taken at Night? Are you sure Alice?" I couldn't believe that they would name themselves like that.

"Yeah...That's exactly what I saw...I don't get how James was able to get a recording studio..." She had just come out of a vision and was still slightly confused.

"James used to be in our band. Riley disappeared at the same time as him. They're probably working together. Laurent can persuade any human too...Maybe they got to produce everything because Laurent made the guy believe he had been paid..." Emmett was in pain from losing the only sister like person he had.

"Whatever they are named and whatever they did to record their songs it doesn't matter. What matters is that Bella is with them. We've seen the pictures. I don't know it she's still human but we will find out when we go and see them. When is the concert Alice?"

My sister closed her eyes and concentrated hard. When her amber eyes opened again I could see the sadness behind them that had been there since she lost he best friend.

"On the 1st...May 1st..." She started dry sobbing. Jasper put his arms around her and tried to console her but even his powers couldn't make miracles...

"They're bought. I just got us front row seats. We'll be bombarded of course; because of the fans of The Cold Ones will probably be near for James. That red head is a bitch, Bella almost knocked her out and broke her face. But she held back. I don't know why she'd be in a band with her..." Rosalie said as she walked across the room to Emmett.

"I don't know why she'd stay there. If she was changed she should have run away. Not stay with them. I just don't like it. There's something wrong about her..."

None of us knew what to make of Bella, James Laurent and the two girls we didn't know being in a band together. It didn't make any sense to us. It was on our minds the rest of the week. On Friday, I'm getting Bella back.

* * *

BPOV

"Hey, Bree...What do you think?" As she turned around my newly-appointed sister dropped the shirt she was looking at and ran over to me.

"Ohmygod! Bella, you are so beautiful! That corset Laurent got makes you look so pale, yet so beautiful! And that skirt shows off your awesome legs and hides that butt of yours!" She laughed as I playfully hit her, not hard, just a tap.

"Well, Bella, I didn't think you could look hotter than when you were human but I'm getting second thoughts now..." I turned to see James leaning on the doorway, licking his lips while looking me over.

"Fuck off. Shouldn't you be off with _Victoria" _I emphasized his mates name to see his reaction. He smiled which the opposite of what I wanted.

"You know as well as I that _Victoria_ won't be angry with me if I have a little fun. After all, eternity with one person can be long and boring if you're not allowed to have a bit of fun with others. If you feel too...wrong...with me then we could invite Victoria to join. She'd love it and I bet you would too." He had moved from the door until he reached me. I looked him in the eyes. His held lust and want. Mine held hatred and disgust.

"Disgusting. Both of you are disgusting. I'm not into threesomes and I wouldn't do it with you two if I wanted to anyways." I pushed him away forgetting that I was much stronger than him at the moment and he flew through the door and cracked the wall opposite of it.

"Next time, don't enter our dressing room unless you're dying." Bree walked over and closed the door. Her comment had surprised me. Bree had always been nice even to James and Victoria. I was a bad influence!

"I really hate him. I'm glad you showed him that he can't push you around…" She looked out the window, probably saddened by a horrible memory.

"Don't worry, Bree. No one will do anything to you. Not even James and Victoria. Now, I know I look hot because you've been telling me that with everything I try on. It's your turn." I said, walking to the walk in closet full of clothes Laurent had bought us.

I didn't really like that he bought us clothing and shoes and make-up but Bree enjoyed seeing the full closet so I didn't say anything.

"Hey, Bella, do you think The Cold Ones will be there? To support James?" Her question made me stop. I felt a pain in my heart I hadn't felt since I had written the songs. I knew Edward didn't care. If he did come it would be to laugh at me and ruin my life again.

"I don't know Bree. I don't think they'd support James…Let's just say they weren't on the best of terms…" I picked up a black dress. It wasn't too tight, so she wouldn't feel self-conscious. It would hit her just below the knee and had a lace trim on the bottom and around the breast area.

"Try this on. With these shoes." I picked up a pair of metallic silver ballet flats.

"You could even add a metallic silver belt if you want." She looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like someone is kinda into fashion...good thing too cause I have no idea what can go together and not."

"You gotta thank Rosalie and Alice for that. They always tried to get me out of my corset and tight jeans and combat boots thing I've been doing since I was about 9 or so..."

_About the same time Charlie started to..._

I shook myself mentally and forced a smile.

"You miss then, huh?"

"They were my friends since we were in diapers. It's kinda hard to forget them and start over...Even if Alice's brother never really liked me." She smiled a sympathetic smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so fast to believe everything Laurent says..." with that she turned and went to get dressed.

I just stared at the door.

_What does she mean?

* * *

_

EPOV

"Alright, now are we ready?" I asked annoyed that my sister and Rosalie had taken so long to get ready. They said something about looking Familiar to Bella in case she had lost her memory.

"Yes, we are." Alice came down the stairs with Rose not far behind her. The looked a lot like Bella. They were both wearing a corset, Alice's was a dark metallic purple and Rosalie's was white with some light purple lace on the top and bottom.

Alice also wore a skirt which she probably borrowed from Bella's collection. It was layered, black on top, then under it red, then black under that. Rosalie wore short shorts. Neither of them bothered with warm clothes. The weather doesn't affect us like it does humans.

"Alright then, let's go." I looked from Emmett ot Jasper to Alice to Rose. We would finally see Bella again. All of us were happy.

The boys and I had decided to stick to tight shirts in dark colors and regular jeans.

_I'm coming my love...I can't wait!_

Note: Okay I know...I'm sorry but I didn't have any more ideas. I'll post the next chapter when I get everything figured out. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for dragging it out just a little longer, but there was more Bella/Bree friendship going on. Please R&R and I'll update soon.

On a side note, I have started writing my own book. It's not really deep yet, I only started it at 2 AM last thursday because I couldn't sleep. I'll update you all if anything happens with this book. I'll also tell you anything about if I don't finish it lol.


	23. Healing Melodies

Note: Hey every one! Sorry it's taking some time now because I'm getting near the end and I'd like to make the ending as good as possible, listening to the right songs for everything, making sure they make sense with the message I'm trying to send between characters. I wanted to update this last week but my school got a new program where the teacher can turn off our Internet and the my Internet was down for the weekend. I finally go tit back yesterday but my computer wouldn't read my USB key. Which really sucked......Anyways that and I'm also getting many ideas for my book, which I mentioned last chapter and I like to type them up before I forget them. I have random papers with parts of chapters that I want to add into an outline soon enough for the book. I'm hoping to maybe add a tease of the first chapter or something later on. Anyways, here is chapter 23, one of the last few...maybe 3 or 4 more chapters max.

Chapter 23: Healing Melodies

BPOV

"Are you ready? Are you sure?" Bree and I were talking in our 'dressing room'. Really it was a room with a mirror and our bags of clothes.

She nodded. "I've been ready for a while Bella."

"Let's do this!" We each moved and overstuffed back pack near our door, laying out a pair of jeans for after the show over.

"You two twits ready?" Victoria was in the doorway and she looked ready to kill. She was wearing tight black jeans and a tight blood red tank top. I guess her drummer duties kept her from wearing a corset. She also wore combat boots.

"Fuck off Vicky!" Bree yelled out. "You're the twit. Now get out of the way!" She pushed her way passed the surprised red headed vampire and I followed. I gave her an evil grin.

_Man, I am rubbing off on her! I'm a bad influence!_

EPOV

We were in our seats awaiting the start of the concert. I could imagine Bella, see her in my mind, but I knew there was nothing better than the real thing.

"Soon Edward. And you better treat her right no matter what she is. Human or Vamp." Emmett's voice was laced with menace. He would hurt me if I hurt her. I wouldn't hurt her though. Never.

The instruments we in place, including a grand piano that I would have loved to try out. I eyed it, noticing two places were set, and a tiny key board placed next to it.

"Looks like there's going to be some kind of piano duo or something." Alice said.

"Yeah, looks like it..." I said absent minded.

"The guy's gonna do mike check and then they're on. Do you smell the dogs?" Rosalie said, sitting in her seat.

"Yeah. They're in the back. They wanna know if Bella is human or not. They can't smell her either. There are too many mixed scents." I answered, having read their thoughts as soon as I smelled their presence.

"Don't worry, hunny, everything will be fine." Esme put her hand on mine and stroked it just like a loving mother would.

"It's going to start!" Alice started jumping in her seat as her latest vision showed her that they were going to be on in five minutes and that Bella would be beautiful. But she wouldn't let me see her.

_Believe me Edward, she is beautiful and she'll make your eyes pop out of your head._

_Yeah_, I thought, _like she couldn't do that every day..._

Just then, the lights went dark and the crowd began to get excited. This was it.

BPOV

"This is it. Good luck out there Bree!" I hugged the nervous girl and let her go to her place on the stage. Victoria and James both gave me a look that said 'We should have killed you' and I responded with a 'Fuck off' look.

"You know when to go in, right?" Laurent looked strange in his black jeans and dark blue shirt.

"Yeah, I know when."

Satisfied with my response he walk out on the stage. The fast music started playing and I could feel the crowds' energy. I also smelled something along the lines of wet dog mixed with road kill. I dismissed it and listened to Laurent's strange voice as he sang. (Wolf and Raven by Sonata Arctica)

_Grant me a wish, my master  
Take heed of me  
I have been loyal servant  
Heartfelt, humble_

_Gave up - what belongs to me  
Gave up my greed  
My self-examination  
Made me see, to be me_

_I am now like Judas, done  
Ashamed of what I've become  
Fear for life I wear as a ring  
To bask in your favour, I will kill the king_

_You say I am invincible  
I cannot die,  
I know, but anyway  
The words, they maim me_

_Grant me a wish, my master  
Compassion, please  
I'd like be a human  
...maybe one day_

_I am now like Judas, done  
Ashamed of what I've become  
Fear of life I wear as a ring  
To bask in your favour, I will kill the king_

_Entreaty: let me go  
Master, I hate you so  
How can I sleep my nights  
When my whole being cries_

_I tried to be like everyone  
Open my soul  
But what I had to give  
Resulted loathing_

_Enchanted by the power  
Licked by the grace  
One beautiful black flower  
The end of the human race_

_I will  
with pride now face my faith  
King and Queen now lie in state  
Fear for life I wear as a ring  
I bask in your favour, I have killed the king_

_Entreaty: let me go  
Master, I hate you so  
How can I sleep my nights  
When my whole being cries_

_I had a nightmare  
The Wolf eating The Raven_

_Entrails of life on my plate  
And I ate them.._

_Interested in what I see  
Try that Rorschach test on me  
Have you seen the beauty of the  
Enticing beast_

_Entreaty: let me go  
Master, I hate you so  
I cannot sleep my nights  
When my whole being cries_

_Entreaty: let me go  
Master, I hate you so  
I cannot sleep my nights  
When my whole being cries_

As soon as the music ended the crowd went wild. I knew there was only seconds before my turn was up. My voice sounded a hundred times better now that I was a vampire and I was confident. I hope _he_ got the message to the last songs.

EPOV

As the song ended I wondered where Bella was. I looked over to Alice and she gave me the info I wanted.

_They're going to bring her out now. Just stay in your seat, okay?_

I looked at her strangely but decided to leave that comment alone. When I looked at the stage I almost fell out of my seat. My beautiful Bella, in all her perfection, looked like a goddess. The corset she wore was just beautiful and that skirt showed off her beautiful legs. She was wearing the boots I got her. She was perfect.

"She's one of us." Emmett stated. He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound too pleased either.

"She's still Bella. No matter what." Carlisle reminded us. We all knew he was right.

"Were you going to start the next one without me? I gotta tell you, you can sing high, but you can't sing like me!" She walked over, very gracefully, to the piano and started playing. The song hit me like a ton of bricks. (Call me When Your Sober by Evanescence)

_Don't cry to me.  
__If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
__You want me, come find me.  
__Make up your mind. _

_Should've let you fall,  
__Lose it all,  
__So maybe you can remember yourself.  
__Can't keep believing,  
__We're only deceiving ourselves,  
__And I'm sick of the lies,  
__And you're too late. _

_Don't cry to me.  
__If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
__You want me, come find me.  
__Make up your mind. _

_Couldn't take the blame,  
__Sick with shame.  
__Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
__Selfishly hated,  
__No wonder you're jaded,  
__You can't play the victim this time.  
__And you're too late. _

_So, don't cry to me.  
__If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
__You love me, come find me.  
__Make up your mind. _

_You never call me when you're sober,  
__You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.  
__How could I have burned paradise?  
__How could I, you were never mine? _

_So, don't cry to me.  
__If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
__Don't lie to me, just get your things.  
__I've made up your mind._

I knew it was meant for me. Especially when Bella looked at me with hurt in her eyes. Her eyes. Her amber eyes.

"She has been drinking animal blood. She still wants to be like us." I was happy, and my family seemed to be able to tell.

"This next song is going to be a little slow. Bree, you mind helping me out?" She smiled to the dark hair girl who was at the keyboards. The rest of the band left, I guessed to get ready for the song after this one. When the piano started I could feel the sadness rolling off of her. (Exodus by Evanescence)

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
20 bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Fought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost  
I am just alone  
But I won't cry  
I won't give up  
I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Here in the shadows  
I'm safe  
I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes_

She looked over at me so much during the song. Like she was telling me and my family that she wanted our help.

"After the show we are going to get Bella and that Bree girl and take them with us. They want to be saved..." Emmett told us all.

"How can you tell?" Rosalie asked him.

"That Bree girl. She told me. Her power is telepathy but she can communicate with you, not read your thoughts."

She was just as special as the rest of our group.

"This will be out last song. Sorry to end on another sad, slow song but I just love it too much." Bella nodded to the rest of the band, who had taken their places during our little conversation. The music started. (Anywhere by Evanescence)

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
and at sweet night you are my own  
Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No ones left to stop you_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No ones left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

I knew Bella was telling me to take her away. And that she still loved me.

_She still loves me!_

BPOV

I hoped Edward had gotten my message. When he smiled I knew he had. I nodded to Bree in a silent attempt to tell her it worked. She smiled back.

"That was great! Bella, your voice in magnificent!" Laurent praised me. Victoria and James still gave me a look of disgust. I didn't care. I would be with my family again. Plus Bree.

"Thank. It was fun." I smiled; although I wanted to get away it had been fun.

"James, Victoria and I need to hunt. Can I trust the two of you to stay?" He was making this too easy

"Yeah, we'll be here. We need to relax anyways..." Bree said, going behind the screen we put up to get changed.

Note: It's finally up!! I know everyone's been wanting to read when Bella is finally saved lol. I hope you likes it! R&R!


	24. Revelations

Note: Hey people! I hope you all like the last one; again I'm sorry for the time it took. It's time to explain everything to the boys about what happened to Bella.

Chapter 24: Revelations

BPOV

We all sat in the kitchen. It was late, almost 3, but of course we weren't tired. Bree and I were on a love seat, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were on the couch, and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were standing.

"Well...it's been a while." I couldn't look at Edward so I looked at Alice instead. She had a smile on her face and I knew it took all her control to keep from jumping up and hugging me. I knew she loved me as a vamp. They all did. Except Edward.

"Bella, why don't you start by telling us what happened?" Esme's gentle voice calmed me, or maybe it was Jasper. Either way I calmed and talked.

"James took me about two months ago. We were somewhere outside Seattle. I don't know why we came here for the concert...Anyways...um, for about two weeks I was human. Laurent fed me and I was free to roam the house." I didn't want them knowing that I had to stay in my room for a while first. And nothing about James' advances.

"One day I was washing the dishes because I was bored. Laurent was talking to me and I was distracted. The knife I was cleaning slipped and cut my arm. There was a vein too and it sliced through. Laurent changed me because I asked him too...I didn't want to die and I didn't want to leave you all so he changed me." I waited, to let it all sink in. No matter what Laurent had saved me. After a minute I started again.

"After my change, as you can see, I didn't want to have human blood. Only animal blood. Bree can vouch for me." I smiled to my self-appointed sister and continued.

"Even though they didn't agree with my life style they still brought me food. Mostly because Bree would annoy the hell out of them at first. But after some time it came naturally. Though they'd all try to get me to switch."

I saw both Alice and Rosalie look at me sadly. They had Emmett and Jasper when they were turned. I didn't have the love of my life. Only a friend. And she was so fragile herself I didn't want to lean on her.

"I spent my time playing the piano," I smiled at Edward for a second. I had wanted to remember him, that's why I played." And I also sang and read. I taught Bree how to play and we started playing regularly. Laurent heard us once and said we should start a band. I didn't object. I was bored anyways." I knew the next part my elicit some growls.

"Riley, --" A growl came from the throat of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "He got us a place to record. And after recording day and night for a week, we got a show contract. That's where you found us..." I looked away. I couldn't cry, but knew I would have if I could.

"Bella, why didn't you try to escape when you were turned?" Emmett's normally loud and crazy voice was low and sad. It hurt me deep down.

"I couldn't I was afraid...I was sure something would happen to Charlie before I could get here. I didn't even know where we were until we left yesterday...and I also wasn't sure if I could resist human blood if I was in the open..." I looked away again...

"Laurent also had her under his spell as you can say..." Bree's low voice would have been impossible to hear if not for vampire hearing.

"He told her Edward didn't like her anymore and that he wanted her out of the picture...he wanted to hurt you for not following him when he turned you. James had stayed in touch and they wanted to hurt you. That's why they took Bella."

Everyone looked deep in thought, Especially Edward

EPOV

He made her believe I didn't love her! I can't believe that asshole! I'll show him what happens when you mess with someone I love, especially such a beauty as Bella. And she was beautiful! Her pale skin and dark hair contrasted so much it was beautiful. I couldn't think of anything other than beautiful.

"Bella, I could never stop loving you." I looked at her. She was pained...

"how can I be so sure anymore...I...I don't know what's the truth and what's a lie!" She got up and went to the corner. She sat on the floor and started dry crying. I wanted to go to her but Alice went first, followed by Rose.

"I think you should leave her for a bit Edward. C'mon, you need to eat. Your eyes are as black as Laurent's heart."

_Which is going to be out of his chest._

He added in thought. I knew what he meant.

_He and the other two went hunting. They are probably close to here._

I looked at Bree, she nodded and went to Bella. The girls were bringing Bella to a room.

"Put her in my room. It has a big bed..." And with that we left.

BPOV

I was being brought to a room. When we entered I recognized it as Edward. There was a big bed with black blankets with purple lace around the edges and black and purple pillows.

"He got it for you...He thought you'd like it." Alice told me.

"It's perfect." I barely managed to whisper.

They put me down on it and all sat around me. I could tell both Rosalie and Alice had questions but were worried I would break down again.

"What is it girls?" I asked.

"Well..." Alice hesitated.

"Go on Alice, I won't bite...hard..." She smiled at my attempt to joke around and lighten the mood.

"You know Edward loves you Bella...He was the one searching the hardest. He kept going to see Charlie to see if there was any news on you and he and Charlie practically never stopped talking about possible ways to find you. He loves you Bella..." Alice finished in a whisper and slipped into a vision.

She was staring at the distance and we were stuck not knowing anything. After a few minutes she snapped back to us and jumped up off the bed.

"Rosalie, stay here with Bella. Bree, come with me!" Without giving the small girl a chance she was yanked up and brought downstairs. I heard words, but couldn't make them out. Then I heard a car start and drive away.

Both of us didn't know what happened but we weren't about to ask.

"Let's get you changed Bella. I'm sure you'd like a hot shower and some new clothes." She got up and offered me her hand.

"Yeah, a shower sounds great..."

My last thoughts before going into the bathroom were of Edward.

_I do love you!_

Note: it's short, I know but I wanted to have something up before the weekend and it's a long one. Also my computer has been freezing a lot so I will only be able to update when I'm at school (just over a month left!) so I'll probably only post on Tuesday at the earliest. I love you all for reviewing and please continue! R&R!


	25. Final Fight, part 1

Note: I know it's been forever but I haven't had much time to type. I'm going to try to finish it soon. Once again I'm VERY sorry!!

Chapter 25: Final Fight, part 1

EPOV

"Are we clear?" Carlisle voice was low, but full of authority. All of us had left to get those responsible for taking Bella. They will not be allowed to just act like nothing happened.

"Yes!" we all answered. I caught a scent and knew they were close. Emmett growled in anticipation.

"Let's get the fuckers who messed with my almost sister-cousin!" He leaped up and pounced on the closet vampire.

He had Victoria in a growling and rolling match and it was better not to interrupt. I turned to James as he was fleeing the scene. I chased him, barely recognizing that Jasper was following.

Carlisle was probably fighting Laurent. That son of a bitch deserved a slow and painful death.

_We have to watch our back! Vampires always try to attack from the back. Remember what Peter said?_

I stopped when I lost sight of James. He was fast and smart. He knew my ability. Jasper came behind me and we got back to back like he advised. I remembered what peter said.

"We have to tear him into little pieces..." I started

"And throw him in a fire." Jasper finished.

So that's what we were going to do.

I heard his thoughts before he could pounce and threw Jasper in his direction. As I jumped after them I had one thought.

_I'll make them pay for what they did Bella, and then I'll prove my love for you!_

Note: I'm really sorry that it's short but i don't have much time to type lately. You know with school finishing and all...I'll try to update very soon!! R&R please!


	26. Final Fight part 2

Note: SORRY!!! I'm trying as much as I can but there's so much stuff needing to be done here...

Chapter 26: Final Fight part 2

BPOV

The shower had been hot and steamy. Perfect to calm me down.

When I listened to the house it was still almost empty. All I could hear was Rosalie watching some kind of comedy and laughing.

I wondered where Alice had taken Bree...?

BreePOV

Alice was driving like a maniac. Then again, I had heard the Cullen's liked speed. Not that I minded it. We never even saw a cop. Not that we wouldn't have been able to see one coming...

"So, do you understand why I needed you? Even if we disappear, you are our best chance at getting them to help us." Alice stopped and parked in the middle of the road.

To any normal human, we would have looked weird stopping in the middle of the road like this. Well, we weren't normal and never would be again.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the person Alice told me about.

_Bella has been found. She's safe. But we need your help to get the ones who took her away...Please help us. _

I was starting to lose hope when I smelled wet dog. _Perfect!_

I looked at Alice. She looked confident but I could also see fear of the unknown in her eyes.

"We'll be fine. They like Bella, right? Then they won't hurt us if it means hurting her." I wasn't very sure about what I said, but it did calm her down.

I was about to call out again when I heard a growl. Then I smelled wet dog

"They heard us!" Alice was her happy self again.

"What do you want?" Sam, the leader, was in front with the other wolves in back

"We need help. The ones who took Bella are going to try to get her back. We are in a battle with them but can't win alone. We would like you to help us, please..." Alice looked hurt. She had known Bella her whole life. No wonder...

"And what of the treaty?"

"They broke it. More than once actually...one of them turned the boys and out of the others one turned Bella. She is torn up about being turned in such a way...Please...help us..." I didn't know whether or not they would.

"We will help. As long as none of you breaks the treaty, which means that you must feed off of animals and nothing else."

Alice nodded and so did I.

"Good. Let's head to where we smelt the intense le- vampire smell...Let's go!" At Sam's command every one left in hurry and left us standing there.

"Alright let's-" Her eyes went vacant. She was having a vision...I was told about them.

After a couple of minutes she came back around.

"Let's go get Bella and Rosalie...They are going to go anyways...so why not get them ourselves..." We hopped into the car and drove like mad.

Arriving at the house, Bella and Rose were outside.

"Let's move it!" Rosalie said as she entered the car, dragging Bella with her.

"Can you finally tell me what is going on? Rose wouldn't say anything.."

"We got the wolves. They will help us. Edward and the boys have found James and his gang. It's going to end now." Alice explained to me, driving like there was no road at all.

"Um...how is this going to work...and why are we going?" she seemed confused.

"They need us...they can't fight them alone. It's not that hard..." I told her.

BPOV

I really couldn't believe I'd be fighting someone. "I've never really fought..."

"Pretend you are in a mosh pit...filled with vamps...and where you need to tear the vamps apart..." Alice said.

"You know that doesn't help...But I guess we can try..." i took a deep breath and realized I didn't need it.

"It's still strange...not breathing...not eating...being like this..." I said low.

"We are all still getting used to it..." Rose took my hand and squeezed. I smiled at her.

I nodded. I knew they were all new vamps too. Alice stopped the car and got out.

I got out and couldn't believe what I saw. Carlisle and Edward were fighting James, Victoria was nowhere to be seen and Laurent's arm was being thrown into a fire by Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice and Rose go see your boys, Bella, come with me!" Bree took off and I followed. I wanted to make sure Edward was ok. Bree Jumped at James, feral yet beautiful. They both ended up on the ground. Edward hugged me and hid my face as I heard a crunch.

EPOV

I held Bella and hid her from James. His head had just been taken off. Alice and Rose came over with Emmett and Jazz and started taking him apart and throwing him in the fire.

"Where's Victoria?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"She's on her way." I smelled the wolves and I knew they got her.

Her body flew into the fire, one piece at a time.

"That's the last of her." Sam said as he and the rest of the boys appeared. I saw Jake stare at Bella and growled.

Bella looked at him; I couldn't tell what she was thinking. But I knew Jake wanted her to run from me to him. She held me tighter.

"She's one of us Jacob. She's a vampire and there's nothing you can do. And she is with me." I stared at him. He moved a little, wanting to fight me for her, but Sam stopped him

"She is one of them Jacob. Not one of us. And not human. You can't change that." Jacob looked at her with pleading eyes. I turned us around to face the others.

"It's over...we can finally relax and pretend we are normal..." Rose said.

"So...we are just going back to the usual?" Alice chipped in.

Everyone laughed, even the wolves.

"Yeah, Alice, just like normal..."

Note: I know this is dragging on but I swear I have a lot of things including a Twilight Forum and mod/admin of many others!. If you would like to join please do! Here is the link: . please join! R&R too!


	27. A Wedding and A New Start

Note: So sorry! I know it's been like forever...but I have been so busy it isn't even funny...I have joined a million forums and people ask me for help and so I've been really busy on there but I came here to write the final chapter!

Chapter 27: A Wedding and A New Start

BPOV

I looked in the mirror. My hair had been done by Alice, as well as my make-up. Rose had made my dress with the help of Esme and the guys had done all the preparations. All I had to do was walk down the isle.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in Bella?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Come on in..." I turned towards her.

"Wow...You look amazing...Edward really is lucky." She smiled at me and sat down. Her purple brides maids dress fitting her perfectly.

I turned around and looked at myself again. My corset style top and the lace arms, the bottom of the dress, with the lace trim. It fit perfectly. And it fit my style...I turned back to her and smiled.

"Well Edward made the choice...He better not regret it." I told her as someone else knocked. "Come in!"

My father walked in along with Alice. My father's tux was amazing, I never knew he could clean up like that. And Alice looked like one of those girls on the Paris fashion runway. Her dark pink dress was tight on the top and loose on the bottom. Her hair was up in a way I didn't think was possible if it wasn't her and her make-up was flawless, though she was flawless to begin with.

"Wow Bella, I never thought I'd see this day so soon..." My father hugged me, and I hugged him back. I made sure to use barely any strength, but just enough for him to feel it.

"Pre wedding jitters?" He asked. I guess my hug was a little weak.

"I guess you can say that." The contacts I wore made my eyes look green,but they'd only work for a little while. So as long as they worked while I was close to any human who knew me I'd have to keep them in.

"Here, you're mother wanted me to give you this..." He took out a box. It looked ordinary enough, but when I opened it I gasped. "Grandma's birthstone necklace...But she said it was lost!" I touched it gently, almost like if I touched it too hard it would turn to dust. Knowing my strength it might...

"She found it. She wanted to be here but something came up and her and Phil had to stay in Florida...I hope you like it.." He was nervous. I couldn't tell why though.

"It's beautiful...Would you...put it on?" I knew my skin was frozen but he'd think it was nervousness that made me so cold. He took it and I turned around, lifting my hair slightly and allowing him to attach it to me neck. The stone lay just above the neck of my dress.

"That's exactly what you were missing..Something old,"Alice pointed to the necklace, then the dress, "something new, something borrowed, something blue." The borrowed thing was her shoes and the blue was the stone of the necklace.

"Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have done this without you all.." I smiled at them. Another knock. This time Rose and Emmett and jasper didn't even wait for me to answer. Rose was in a beautiful and elegant green goddess dress, and some black, ankle length high heeled boots. Her hair was left down with slight curls in it. Emmett was in a black tux with a white shirt. He just looked weird. He was never one to dress up...And Jasper was in the same as Emmett, and looked just as weird.

"Wow Bells, looks like someone took the metal head out of you...Actually...you all look like you're some preppy girls...not that it looks bad or anything..." Emmett only added the last part thanks to a barely audible growl from the four of us. Rose said something I didn't quite catch but it made him inch away from her slightly.

"You look wonderful Bella." Jasper hugged me and whispered. "And you have to help me at the reception." I nodded. Jasper wanted to ask Alice to marry him at the reception. And to make sure she didn't see it coming I had asked Sam to help me. Though, inviting Sam meant I had to invite the wolf pack. I didn't mind, but Jake seemed angry that we invited him...Billy put on a brave face and just said they'd be there...

"Thanks Jasper. Thanks everyone...Today is a great day and I am so happy I can share it with all of you..." I smiled at every last one of them.

"Now, get out of here so I can get married!" I laughed and everyone got up. They all left the room, except for my father.

"I'll be right at the door Bella. Come out when you are ready." He left and closed the door. I was alone with my thoughts.

_'After today I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen'_

EPOV

I made sure I had everything on right when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Emmett and Jasper came in, along with Carlisle.

"Well Edward, today you become a man." Emmett smiled and I already knew what he was thinking.

"That's your cousin.." I reminded him and his face went from smile to disgust to anger.

"Then you better not hurt her!" He said, semi seriously.

"You know I won't.." I told him. And I meant it.

"Hey, Edward, here's something for you. I found it when I went to England last year..." Carlisle gave me a small pendent. It looked like a cross.

"Was this..?"

"My fathers, yes...I found it in a pawn shop, and bought it immediately. I told myself I'd give it to you when you got married, seeing as that's what my father wanted to do for me." He smiled, though I knew he missed his father, even after all these years.

"Thank you Carlisle. Father." I hugged him.

"So, are you ready?" Jasper asked. He didn't need to ask. He knew what I was feeling but he still asked..

"Yeah. Let's get me married." I left the room with them, seeing Bella's father at the door.

"Charlie." I nodded to him.

"Listen Edward. Bella is fragile. Please take good care of my daughter. And, here." He handed over some tickets.

"Russia?"

"Bella has wanted to go since she was young. It's my wedding gift to the both of you." He stuck out his habd for me to shake it, and I did.

"Now get in there and get married." He smiled and gave me a small push.

Everyone was there. The kids from school, people from the recording company. And even the dogs. I went to Sam.

"Thanks for coming. I know we have our differences but it means a lot to Bella that you all came." I saw Quil, Embry, Emily and Leah there.

"Where's Jacob?"

"In the front, with Billy. They are considered Charlies family." He nodded to where they sat. I nodded to him and continued down the isle.

"Jacob, thanks for coming. It means a lot to Bella that you are here. She may not be a human anymore but you were a friend to her. And she still wants to keep her friends..." He didn't say anything but I heard his thoughts.

_'Just take good care of her. She isn't some groupie you can fuck and throw away. She's one of the best girls around. Treat her as so.'_

I nodded and went to my spot next to the priest. I found it a little funny that the priest was also our old Religion teacher but didn't say anything.

"Are you ready, young man?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've been ready for a long time..."

The music started and everyone turned to see who was coming.

The flower girl, Bella's cousin, followed by the ring boy, a young quileute boy that was to be a wolf when he grew older. Then it was alice and Jasper. They looked great together, and Jasper's plan was one Alice wouldn't see coming. Rosalie and Emmett came in next, both looking like the King and Queen of the prom. Bree was next, and surprised most of us, except Alice, by walking down the isle with Seth Clearwater, one of the wolves. I took a deep breath, though it wasn't needed, just to make a show to the priest. We were still human to them...

The music changed and everyone stood up. I looked towards the door and waited for Bella to show herself.

APOV

Bella was so beautiful coming down the isle. Everyone gasped as she walked by and whispered of her beauty. Except Jessica who wouldn't admit it...But she didn't matter! Edwards reaction was just as I had seen it. He was stunned. He couldn't take his eyes off of Bella, though no one else could either...

Once Bella reached the front and stood next to Edward everyone sat down. The exchanged some words before hading me her bouquet. Everything went off without a hitch. The vows were amazing, and everyone stayed quiet when the priest asked if anyone had any reason for them not to be married. Which surprised even me, though not being able to see the future with wolves around did annoy me..

"I now pronounce you husband and wife,Yyu may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as they kissed, making it really official.

EPOV

I brought her outside and hugged her to me. "I finally have you...like really.." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Edward, I love you!" She said to me.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." I kissed her again.

"Hey Edward, she may be your wife but we still wanna see her!" Emmett called out to us. I only laughed and lead her to our friends and family.

The girls hugged us all and the guys shook my hand and hugged Bella.

"So Edward, where's your honeymoon?" Rosalie asked me.

"I got some tickets for Russia.." I said nonchalantly.

"RUSSIA!" Bella yelled.

"I have always wanted to fgo there!" She huuged me, if I had needed to breath I wouldnt have been able to.

"I know, that's what Charlie said. So that's where we are going." I smiled and kissed her.

"Okay everyone, lets head to the reception!" Carlisle called out. People got into cars and headed there.

"Good thing we decided on a buffet and not a sit down dinner..." I said.

"Well we arent that dumb..." Emmett replied sarcastically.

I smiled at my new bride. "So, Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to go?" she smiled and kissed me.

"I have been ready for 18 years."

BPOV

We walked into the Cullens house and got a full applause. I was embarrased and had I been able to blush I would have been tomatoe red. We walked around hugging people and accepting congrates.

I walked away from everyone and over to Jasper.

"So, are you ready?" I asked him

"As ready as I can be..." He smiled though, which meant he was sure.

I noded and headed to Sam.

"Ok, so here's the plan. You make an announcement about the Quileute tribe being happy for us or something, and Jasper will interupt, wanting to say something. That's when he'll ask her. Okay?"

"Sounds fine. And, Bella...Congrates." I smiled at him and went to sit.

"Okay, everyone, I'd like to make an announcement on behalf of the Queliute Tribe!" He said after the last song ended.

"Bella, Edward, we are all happy to see you get married today and declare your love. So I say, congrates! From all of us to you!" everyone cheered and toasted. Then Jasper went up.

"Sorry Sam, but I;d like to say something." He took the mic and Sam sat down.

"Everyone, today we saw two people meant for eachotehr get married. And now, I'd like to ask my special someone something...Alice.." He moved to her side and went down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Everyone was quiet, wanting to know her answer.

"Of course!" She lunged at him and hugged him tightly, kissing him at the same time. Everyone cheered once again.

"Congrats Alice and Jasper! Now, time for the first-" Emmett stole the mic from Rose.

"will you marry me?" He asked. No little plan, he just did it.

"Yes!" she kissed him hard. And people went crazy again.

"Anyone else?" Rose let there be a little moment. "Alright! So now, Edward and Bella please come here and have you're first dance as husband and wife!" She let the mic go and the song started. October by Evanescence...

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love. _

After the song was over the night went on...

~5 years later~

BPOV

I took a deep breath. We had moved to a new town in Alaska, and were starting school. It was the first time for all of us to do this...We all told our parents everything and they were ok with it. Well..Charlie was really the only parent we had left to tell...Jasper and Rose were adopted by Carlisle and Esme...And as were we as far as the school knew...

"Let's do this...Mrs. Cullen.." Edward led us inside.

NOTE: I am sorry it took so long...and the ending..well I was just out of ideas...but its finished! I hope you all liked it ^^


End file.
